


One heart Dies another Breaks

by GoNEF



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mafia, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Dark Harry, Dark Liam, Demon Harry, Discussion of Abortion, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Human Louis, Human Zayn, Innocent Louis, Innocent Zayn, Jealousy, Killing, Loss of Virginity, Louis in Panties, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of Rape, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Sub Louis, Sub Zayn, Top Harry, Top Liam, Vampire Liam, Virgin Louis, Virgin Zayn, Witches, dark characters, graphic murder, harry and liam are in the mafia, i will tag as i go, kitsune niall, mafia, zayn and louis are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago humans and the supernatural use to live in harmony ... until jealousy and greed took over causing a war that killed an innocent that started the fall of humanity. Now the once peaceful race of the supernatural has turned brutal, cruel, and treats every human like the vermin they are. Harry Styles future ruler of the demons is as a cruel as they come but when he meets a tiny human who ends up becoming his mate he will do anything to make him his will he accept him or will Louis's fear push him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first 1D story and I am a huge Ziam and Larry lover so I hope you guys love this also I should warn you guys there will be mentions of rape, gore, killing, etc so if this is not your cup of tea please leave any who hope you guys enjoy this ^^

A long time ago humans and the supernatural once lived in harmony. Every creature had respect for one another and treated each other like equals. Everything was perfect but like every fairy tail something had to ruin the undisturbed atmosphere. Humans began to realize how these creatures, these barbarics have taken over their world and forced them to coward in fear. 

The supernatural was actually at peace with the humans however unlike the supernatural humans were easily anger and were full of greed; they weren't exactly happy that the supernatural have come to rule basically everything. The medical field, politics, and overall anything that put anyone on top. At least that's how the humans saw it.

While the supernatural never forced the humans to do anything and they made sure that the humans had work, it still made the humans bitter that the supernatural were excelling in everything that the humans should be doing. 

In the end war broke out. The humans attacked the supernatural and showed that they were actually strong and were able to hold their own against the supernatural. The reason for this is that humans discovered their weaknesses. Werewolves -wolfsbane, vampires-vervain kitsunes-exorcisms demons-exorcisms as well. 

While the supernatural could easily fight the humans they were unable to. They made a pact with their elders that they would not harm a human. No matter what happened until a human crossed a line. 

They killed a pregnant witch.

The supernatural lived by many laws but their was one law they all held higher then all the others, the unborn children were untouchable. What this meant to the supernatural was unlike most humans pregnant people were consider to be stronger then the average male/female. Most creatures that died didn't get a funeral the only way they did get one is if they died in battle or in childbirth. Unborn children as well as pregnant people were protected at all cost. The death of that innocent child broke whatever treaty the supernatural had with the humans. 

The once peaceful race has became the monsters that the humans made them out to be they no longer had mercy for the humans. They wanted monsters they gave them monsters. 

The World was back to how it once was only this time the monsters were now monsters and humans ... the only thing humans could do is pray that they made it the next day. 

\----------------------------------------------

16-year old Louis Tomlinson tripled check that he had everything for school. Books, pencils, paper, etc. He also made sure that he had money for his and his brother's lunch and need reassurance that his homework was done. 

Taking a deep breath he grabbed his bag and went downstairs his brother waiting for him. 

"You ready?"

"Yeah"

The two headed out the door. London weather was acting up again and the two can feel the chilly wind hitting them hard. The two hudle closer to feed off of each other's warmth. Like most humans Zayn and Louis were not able to afford nice cars  the supernatural gave them jobs with lower pay both Zayn and Louis worked at a Starbucks but unlike their fellow humans Louis and Zayn lived on their own. Their parents kicked them out when they discovered that their sons were gay and bisexual their parents wanted nothing to do with them so they threw them out. 

Luckily for the boys they were prepared for something like this happening. Before coming out they bought a two bedroom apartment luck was also on their side that a human was the owner. Selling it to them at a cheap price. 

Overall every penny they earned went to their apartment, food, clothing, and other necessities. 

The two arrived at school. 

Both brothers took deep breaths as they walked up the stairs ignoring the stares the two walked the hallway and towards their lockers. 

The two grabbed their stuff before turning to face each other. 

"See you at lunch?"

"Sure,"

The two went their separate ways and headed for class. 

Zayn was passing the footy team not realizing that a pair of dark brown eyes were staring at him with a lustful gaze. 

"Mine," 


	2. I'm fine even though I'm not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so happy to everyone who took a chance wit this story and decided to give me a review and a kudos so thank you everyone ^^ now I want everyone to know that I will be updating this story every Saturday unless I say otherwise also yes I will update again on Saturday I may or may not update on Friday it all depends. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this also this is more of a Ziam then a Larry chapter next chappie is all Larry ^^

Whenever people saw Zayn they thought him to be mysterious, beautiful, sexy, a neiliphm that's pretending to be human, future model. What no one knew was Zayn wasn't any of these. He was nerdy, kind, and always wanted to help people put as much as as he could. 

Sometimes being nice was a good thing for him, it kept the humans that loved picking on the weaker ones away from him, and none of the supernatural would say anything to him. So yeah being nice had its pereks but it also had its downs. 

While Zayn loved helping people, people loved taking advantage of his kindness. Most of the humans would make him do their art projects or homework now while Zayn could easily say no he refused to since he knew that they would go and bully his brother. That's something Zayn would not allow. His brother was the only family he had. No Louis was the only family Zayn needed. Since they were kids both Louis and Zayn had each others back. Having parents who some how were able to work in one of the most respected building in London made them forget that they had kids. 

Both Louis and Zayn took care of each other and protected one another. Since their parents couldn't do it for them they took upon themselves to raise one another. 

If Zayn was honest he would rather put up with doing these idiots homework then for them to pick on his brother. 

Zayn arrived in his art class with two minutes to spear. Their teacher was a succubus. No surprise, it wasn't a surprise that she was harsh, rude, and grade harder on the humans then the supernatural. Minus Zayn. 

The teacher loved Zayn, she loved that he respected her, work harder then any of her students (including the supernatural) and didn't complain like the other humans. 

[Bo](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/succubuspi/60175926/380/380_original.jpg) who insteaded on everyone to call her by her first name (even the humans) walked to the door and closed it the minute the bell rang. In her class if your not in your seat by the time the bell rang then you head to the principal's office cause there was no way in hell you'd get to go inside without facing the consequences. 

"Alright class, today you will be working in pairs. I want you as well as your partner will work on a drawing. This drawing is to represent both you and your partner's art style. You can draw whatever you like just know that I want this drawing to be 11x25 both of you must work on it, and I want in color pencils no paint, charcoal, or digital art. The color pencils can be any type of pencils as  the paper, your free to use any type of paper. Clear?"

The whole class nodded. 

"Now I already chose the partners meaning that you vermain will be working together except Zayn. He's working with another student who's work is as good as his."

Zayn was thankful that Bo allowed him to sit wherever he wanted, he was also glad he was sitting way in the back and not up front. He didn't have to feel the glares that all the humans were no doubt wearing on his back. It was no secret that Bo had a soft spot for Zayn and she was always giving him special treatment that made his fellow humans want to beat the crap out of him. 

"Now since this project is gonna take a while I'll give you each two weeks to turn it in. Now since I'm generous enough to give you two week I expect you all to give me the best work got it?"

The whole class grumbled yes. As well as a few who started to moan and complain about everything. 

While most of his classmates complain about the short amount of time Zayn was okay with the extra few days. Two weeks was a long time compare to the amount of days they usually get. She once made them paint a mural, an 8x10 replica with the entire drawing fitting on the small piece of paper of said mural, and a rough draft of it all in three days (two for the humans) Zayn was able to do everything in the short amount of time and Bo was impressed with how it turned out and that he handed it in on time. (Okay maybe he handed it in a day ealirer. Zayn always got the same amount of time as the supernatural instead of the humans. Yes he was a teacher pet and he didn't care)

"Alright here are the people who's paired up with whom."

Bo read off the list as some grumbled while others were okay with their partners. 

"Liam Payne, I don't have to tell you who's your partner now do I?"

"No you don't,"

"Well then go over to him and start talking about what you both want to draw,"

Liam smirk as he gathered his items and sat next to Zayn. 

No, no, no, no! Anyone but Liam Payne. 

Liam was captain of the football team, he was an MMA fighter both in and out of school and was next in line to rule the vampire race. And to top it all off hated humans more then anyone. 

Not to mention one of the hottest boys in school. Zayn wasn't blind he knew a sexy beast when he saw one. However, just cause the boy was a sex god that didn't mean that Zayn was going to do whatever the vampire wanted. Taking a deep breath Zayn turned to face the vampire. 

Zayn hated to admit it but having the vampire up close made him weak in the knees. Big brown eyes, hair style in a quiff, and he could see that he had a beard growing which made him a thousand times sexier. 

A part of Zayn was nervous to be working with Liam. He hated humans so Zayn was a bit worried if Liam will participate or if he was going to give him a hard time. 

Ignoring those thoughts Zayn cleared his throat and said,

"Is there anything you would like to draw? Do you have any ideas?" 

Liam smirk as he lean back on his chair and gave Zayn a body scan. 

"Yes,"

"Okay, what would that be?"

Liam smirk as he lean forward and whispered in his ear,

"You, spread on my bed naked,"

\------------------------------------------------------

Louis entered his English class. His final class before lunch also his least favorite. In this class Louis had to endure idiots like Nick Grimmshaw and Tom one a demon and another a human who wanted the supernatural to love him.

He took his seat and pulled out his [book](http://d.gr-assets.com/books/1327893384l/943402.jpg) and began to read. Trying to ignore everything and anyone. 

The door opened and slammed closed. 

Well it looks like its gonna be one of those days. 

"Listen up! Today you will be working in pairs, I want you all to write a 10,000 word essay on George Orwell's Animal Farm and how it implies to today's society. I expect this to be done at this time tomorrow so chose your partner and chose wisely."

He then went and left the class silently telling them that they have the entire period to work on it. Louis heard footsteps and desk scooting closer to one another, taking a deep breath he gathered his books and headed out. He knows no one is going to want to work with him so there is no point in waiting for someone to ask if they want work with him.

Louis was halfway to the library when he bumped into someone. He almost fell until a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and  pulled him to a strong chest. 

When he looked up he saw a pair of green eyes. 

_Oh no not him,_

the owner of the green eyes smirk at the smaller boy. Lust filled those emerald orbs as the hands of the owner traveled down to his huge bum and pulled him closer to him. 

"Hello love,"


	3. I don't make the same mistake twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an updated ^^ I ain't gonna lie half the things I wrote weren't plan but I just went with it. Hope you guys enjoy it though. ^^

Harry Styles. The one boy (more like man) that you did not want to mess with. The one thing you never wanted to piss off especially if you were human. 

Harry was a demon, a powerful demon. Out of all the supernatural demons were consider to be stronger then the rest. Including neliphims. They controlled all the elements, they were able to possess humans, and were nearly impossible to kill. They were dangerous creatures and also the most protected of their mates. Unlike most supernatural demons were able to connect with their mates not only physically but emotionally as well. 

Harry was popular among both the humans and the supernatural. Everyone wanted him but Harry had his eyes on one tiny little human. And that (un)lucky human was Louis. 

Harry will never forget the first time he saw the little human. How he stole his heart the minute he saw those cerulan blue eyes. He could never forget the first time they kissed, the first time he gave Harry a blow job or the time Harry ate Louis out. Sadly his little human broke up with him after he found him in bed with another and Harry's regretted not only sleeping with the whore but for breaking his beautiful angel's heart. 

If Harry was honest he was horny and he knew his baby wanted to wait till it was right and Harry respected that. Sadly Harry had needs and his needs cause him to make a mistake. A mistake he regretted the minute he saw tears in those beautiful eyes. 

"What do you want Harold?"

Harry smirked as he tried to hide his face in the crock of Louis's neck. Key word try. Louis tilted his head to the side refusing for Harry to get near his weak spot. 

Harry pulled back and pouted. 

"Baby-"

"No! Just let me go Harry, I have things to do," 

Louis struggled against Harry's hold trying to make the taller of the two to release him. 

Harry tighten his grip on him. 

"Never,"

Louis glared at the demon.

"Let me go Styles, don't want your little buddies to see you near a weak piece of shit,"

Harry growled at the tiny human.

"What? Mad cause I'm telling the truth? That despite everything you told me it was nothing but lies so that you can get into my pants?"

"You know that's not true Louis!"

"Oh? Then why the fuck did you never introduce me to your friends? Or tell everyone we were dating? All you did was ignore me and acted like we never dated!"

Harry took a deep calming breath. Yes he hid his relationship with Louis. Yes he never noticed him when he was with him but that didn't mean he was ashamed of him. No far from it. If he could he would have show off Louis to the whole world and let everyone know who the tiny human belonged to. 

Sadly he couldn't do any of that. The main reasons were during the time they were together Harry's family was at war with another demon family. What the student body didn't know was that Harry Styles was also in the mafia business. 

Not only was his family running the demon section of the supernatural but they also ran the underground world of dealing drugs, guns, and gambling. 

Harry could not risk his princess being put in danger especially when one ofof the members of the family they were fighting went to school with them. He had to hide Louis from them and if that meant not being able to hold his hand, kiss him, or mark him in order to keep him safe. Then so be it. 

"Were you ashamed of me?" Louis whispered softly that if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing Harry wouldn't have heard him. 

Harry tilted his head up. 

Green meet blue. Blue tried to look away but Green refused. 

"I was never ashamed of you my little angel, I just...I tried to protect you,"

Louis didn't say anything. 

"Harry just let me go, I have to do some homework and I like to get it done before tomorrow,"

Harry didn't released him instead he just stroke his face. Louis looked at the ground, unable to look at Harry. He just couldn't deal with the demon. Even though he's finally able to go through the day without breaking into tears, it still hurt seeing him and he was trying hard not to show Harry that he was weak he wanted to show Harry that he was still that confident, sarcastic, witty, person he met before they started dating. 

He wanted Harry to see that he lost him and no matter what he (or his body, heart, and soul) said he wasn't taking him back. 

Harry didn't have to look at Louis's eyes to know that his little human just wanted to be left alone so like the good person he was he would grant Louis his wish...for now. 

Harry lean forward and kissed Louis on the forehead. Louis's favorite part to be kissed. 

"I let you go do your work my little song bird, just know that I'm not giving up on you or us,"

Harry released the tiny human and disappeared before Louis could say anything. Taking a deep breath Louis shook his head and tried to ignore his erratic heart beat as well as his blushing face. 

He will not give in to Harry. He will not let him in again. He will not let Harry win. 

At least that's what he kept telling himself. Denial is a powerful thing, and the more he denies his feelings the more he constantly ignores them the closer he is to believing the lies. 

* * *

 

Liam couldn't help but smirk as he watched the tiny human blush liked a mad man. 

"Ummm, I'm sorry did you just say?"

"Darling, you know what I said, and I am not joking," 

He grabbed Zayn's hand and placed it on his croch. 

The human's eyes widen as he felt Liam's hard cock beneath his palm and while it took all his will power to not put a little pressure on it Zayn felt like this wasn't  the place (nor the time) to be doing this. 

Zayn tried to remove his hand but Liam's grip was strong on his wrist. 

"Feel that? That's what you do to me, every time I see you I think about ways to get you and take you. To bend you over and shove my cock in your virgin hole and make you mine," Liam lean forward and nibbled on his ear. 

Zayn bit his lip refusing to release a sound and show Liam that he was turned on by his words. 

Liam pulle back. 

"Your coming to my place. No ifs, ands, or buts; got it?"

"I can't, I have work,"

Not a lie he had a shift today and he was covering for Louis. 

Liam growled. 

"Call your boss, tell him Liam Payne said to give you the next 2 weeks off as well as they pay you for those two weeks."

Zayn didn't know what to say. He wanted to come with another excuse. The truth was he didn't want to be alone with the vampire, he was a bit nervous on what the vampire was planning to do with him if they were alone. 

"And if I refuse?"

Liam smirk. 

"Well love then I'll have no choice but to find you, and drag you back to my place were I'll have no choice to punish you. And you don't want me to do that now do you darling?"

Zayn didn't do anything but glare at the vampire. He refused to back down especially to this arrogant jock. 

Taking a deep breath Zayn lean forward, he grabbed Liam's face between his hands and brought him closer to his face. Zayn tried to ignored the speedy tempo of his heart and that Liam probably heard it.

'Focus Zayn, focus,' 

 

"You want me to come over? So you can have your wicked way with me, shove your big cock inside me after I finish sucking you off; have me beg for it while I wither underneath you as you take your sweet time opening me up?" 

He lean forward so that his lips were mere centimeters away from Liam's. 

"Ye-yes,"

Did Liam Payne just stuttered? Smiling at the fact that he did something no one has been able to do Zayn removed  his hands from his face he stood up and sat on Liams lap who immediately placed his hands on Zayn's ass. Zayn ignored the warm feeling he was having. He mentally shook himself as he placed one hand on the back of his head and another on his chest. 

"Would you like me to come over wearing a cute little school girl outfit with a thong and give you a lap dance, tease you until you come close to cumming and you tell me to stop but i ignore you so daddy gets frustrated and hates that Im ignoring you so you have no choice but to punish your princess for being so naughty?"

"God yes!"

"Well...good luck finding someone who's willing to do that,"

Zayn got off and grab his stuff. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Leeyum and have your ideas ready so we can discuss what we are going to draw,"

He headed for the door as the bell rang ignoring the 

"You little shit," being shouted at him. Zayn didn't care if he pissed him off. Strong all powerful vampire just got his ass handed to him by a "weak defenseless human".

Human-1 Vampire-0.


	4. Sad and low

Instead of heading to his next class Zayn decided to skip and go to his little coner of the school and just spray paint his walls. Bo found this place and told Zayn that if he wants to he is free to come here and paint on the walls whenever he wants. He was always painting the walls and had to repaint the walls to their original white color so he could start all over. 

He reached his sainctioary and instead of working on his art Zayn sat down and started playing with his necklace. Looking at the small piece of jewelery he remembers when and were he got it. Aaliyha. Their older sister. 

She was always there for them and always trying to protect them. Aaliyha knew about their sexualities and she still loved and accepted them with all her heart. She raised them, protected them, and made sure they were safe and fed.

Sadly that day change when she was killed by a vampire. The story was he was trying to compel her to be his whore but she was wearing the [necklace](http://whitehorse.freeadsincanada.com/content/root/users/2012/20120301/u127364/images/201203/f20120301075436-katherine-lapis-stone-resist-sunlight-necklace-5.jpg) that Zayn was currently wearing. 

The necklace had vervain which protected humans from being compel by vampires and sirens. Which was probably why she didn't fell for any of the vampire's tricks. They found her body tore to shreds, Zayn and Louis couldn't give her a proper funeral due to the fact that she broke the law by not obeying a command. 

Instead of getting a funeral they just dump her body in the ditch like it was nothing. 

His hand clutched the only thing he had left of her, trying hard not to shed any tears. 

Like most of his fellow humans Zayn hates the supernatural. Because of them he lost his sister and his brother got his heart broken by one. He wasn't stupid he saw how most supernatural creatures saw him, beautiful and wanted to fuck him then leave him. He refused any of their advances and if they tried anything Zayn made sure he showed them that he wasn't that defenseless. 

Zayn hated that people only saw his looks and none of them bother to get to know him, the real him. He hates that all they see is a pretty face and none would try to see what's really underneath his looks. 

It made finding a boyfriend or girlfriend difficult for him but it was okay. At the moment he wasn't looking for anyone. He just wanted to survive school, go to college, and hopefully find someone who will love him for him and not his cursed looks. 

Zayn looked at the time and saw that he still had an hour before class. Taking out his book Zayn started reading until his phone vibrated. 

Pulling it out he saw his boss was calling him. 

"Hello?"

"Malik! What the hell did you do?"

"Excu-"

"Why the fuck did you not tell me you had to spent the next two weeks with Liam?"

"Sir I-"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to have  _my prince_ come into my shop and tell me why I didn't give his  _partner_ some time off, in front of my customers? Customers who happen to be my own spieces?!"

"If I could just-"

"If Liam didn't threaten to kill me if I fired you, I would fire you! The next two weeks your off, and will get paid for your break!"

"Sir-"

"You better hope and pry that Louis is ready for hell these next two weeks!"

"Now hold on a sec-"

The line went dead leaving a piss off Zayn. If Liam thinks he's gonna do what he says he's got another thing coming. No one bossed him around no matter who or what they are. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam hated humans. Plain and simple. Next to demons, vampires despised the waste of space known as humans. So why was he so interested in a mere mortal? Why was he so obsessed with making him his mate? 

The answer was simple. Zayn Malik-Tomlinson was beautiful. That little human was perfection come to life.

He had a face that was carved by angels, eyes of liquid gold honey, and his midnight locks were begging Liam to run his fingers through them. Not to mention that beautiful brown skin that was covered in black ink that made Liam wonder what other tattoos did that beautiful boy hide. 

Liam wasn't ashamed to admit that he wanted that human as his mate. The one that will rule by his side and bear his children. But first he had to get him alone and what better way then force Zayn to listen to him. 

Liam entered the Starbucks that Zayn worked in and walked up to the register. The owner of the establishment was in the front of the register. 

[The owner](http://www.edna.cz/runtime/userfiles/series/teen-wolf/OrnyAdams-3643827454616337389-8e8e541a7d191c7c6e80e72f9d5711b2.jpg) looked up and was shock to see that his future leader was in his cafe this early. He was only in here whenever Malik-Tomlinson was in along with Harry but Harry was only in here for the blued eye one Liam only came in for the black hair one. 

"Liam what are you doing here?" 

Liam walked up to the man, glaring at him. The owner squirm a bit under Liam's glare. 

"What I'm doing here is I want answers,"

"Answers?"

"Yes answers, like why the fuck is my mate working today when he should be home with me!"

If possible his eyes widen even more making Liam think his eyes were about to pop out of his head. 

"Ma-ma-ma-mate?"

"Yes, mate,"

"Ma-may I ask who your mate is?"

"Zayn," short and simple. Just like his beauty. 

"Um...I...I didn't know he was your mate,"

"He is and your going to give him the next two weeks off with pay. Got it? Otherwise you and I are gonna have a problem,"

"Ye-yes sir,"

"Oh, if you go hard on him when he comes back...I will kill you,"

The man gulp and nodded his head. 

"Good, now go call him and let him know he is off for the next two weeks,"

Liam left as the man left to go make the call to his lovely. Now he just has to wait until school's over to have him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Louis reread his paper and smiled at the finish product. He spent the previous two classes working on it. His teacher aid class was helping the librarian out and the sweet old lady allowed him to finish his paper. Something he was grateful for. 

He already started the paper before the assignment was announced. Louis was always staying ahead by reading the syllabus and paying attention in class. He already had 5,000 words down. He just needed the other 5k words and he was done. 

Now spending the past two classes on the assignment Louis could say he was complete and had an A+ paper. Or a B depending on how nice his teacher is feeling. 

Printing out the paper Louis packed it in and headed for his next class. 

Entering his Drama class Louis spotted a pissed off Zayn sitting in the corner of the room. He was about to walk over to him when he caught a smug Liam and Harry looking at him. 

Ignoring the two Louis walked over to Zayn who looked like he was ready to kill someone. 

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down. 

"Those asshats decided to call Paul and tell him we have the next two weeks off,"

"Who?" though he already knew he just needed conformation, hoping he was wrong. 

"Who do you think? Your crazy ex and his lap dog,"

Louis didn't bother looking at Liam and Harry. He knew if he did he would see those smug looks that he despises. 

Instead he pulled out his notebook and wrote in it. 

Even though h love drama class he wasn't in the mood to pay attention to it. 

Harry stared at his tiny human. Like Liam Harry went to his job and demanded that he had the next two weeks off. Harry vowed he was going to win his little human even if it killed him. 

"Hello Harry,"

Harry's eyes widen in agitation. He didn't mean it literally. 

The demon looked up and met icy blue eyes, blue eyes that were nowhere near as perfect as Louis. 

"Taylor,"

Ruby red lips spread into a huge grin as she and Sophia Smith took their seats next to the two boys. 

Taylor turned to face him her chin resting under the palm of her hand. A wicked gleam in her eyes as she stared at Harry. 

"So boys Smithers and I are having a little party this friday,"

"And?"

"And we want you guys to come,' Sophia said as she placed a well manicure hand on Liam's arm. 

Liam shrug her off and glared at her. 

The little siren didn't seem affected by his stare as she threw him a flirtatious smile. 

"You and Harry should come, it would mean a lot to me to see you there,"

Before Liam could say anything he heard a small laugh from across the room. Zayn. 

Whipping his head to the sound of the lovely sound Liam glared at the person who made his human laugh. 

Perrie Edwards. The blond human was a huge pain in Liam's ass and it was no secrete that she liked Zayn but Liam will be damn if she thought he was going to allow her near him. 

Getting up from his seat Liam headed straight for the three humans. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn and Perrie. As much as Louis love seeing his brother talk to someone did it have to be her? The girl was thirsty for attention, always wanted the spotlight. There wasn't any doubt that she was only talking to Zayn because unlike her Zayn was wanted by both humans and the supernatural. 

Something told Louis that she probably thought that if she hung out with Zayn she'd probably get attention from everyone. 

The two were enjoying their conversation before a pair of hands slam on Zayn's desk making everyone (minus Harry who was shaking his head. Humans should stop messing with things that are not theirs) jump. 

Perrie stared at the vampire who was giving her a deadly glare. 

"What are you doing?"

"Umm...si-siting?"

Liam chuckled and shook his head in amusement. 

"No sweetheart, I think the real answer is moving,"

"Mo-mo-moving?"

"Yes, you know using your body to get up and leave this seat,"

Perrie didn't say anything she gathered her stuff and moved far away from Zayn as possible. 

Liam turned to face a pissed off Zayn. 

"See you after school,"

He turned to see a shock Louis. 

"You as well Louis," he left the two humans and returned to his seat knowing that after that display no one was going to go near Zayn. 

Perrie glared at the vampire that ruined her chances with Zayn. So Liam thought he could take what was hers? 

"Alright Payne let the games begin,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think. Also guys don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism I want to know how I'm doing and what needs work okay ??? Well till next time ^*^


	5. Sick and tired

School was over and if Liam thought Zayn was going to listen to him he better think again. He along with Louis were currently at home making homemade pizza, hotwings, and cheese sticks. 

Sneaking out was fairly easy since the supernatural didn't really care if humans stayed in school or not. It's not like they would make it to college and if they did whatever job they get would have low pay, longer working hours, and less benefits. 

It also help that their last class was strictly human and was taught by the only human teacher who allowed the students to leave their hell hole early if they wanted to. 

Zayn was currently adding the cheese into the crust when he felt his phone vibrating. 

Pulling it out he mentally groan. 

_"where are you?"_

he didn't have to ask who this was he did however, need to know how he got his number. 

 _”where did you get my number ?"_ he typed and sent the message. 

_"that's my little secret my little angel. Now I answer my question. Where. Are. You?"_

Rolling his eyes Zayn turned off his phone and making sure he wouldn't be tempted to turn it back on he pulled the battery out and dropped both it and the phone in a drawer. 

He went back to making his pizza before asking,

"Has Harry texted you?"

Louis looked up from his pizza making skills and said,

"Don't know, I turned off my phone and left it in my locker so I wouldn't have to hear him,"

"Damn, I should have done that,"

"Liam texting you?"

"Yeah, bloody asshole thinks I'm his property and he can control me just cause he's good looking and stronger then me,"

"Good looking?" Louis asked with a tiny smirk on his face.  Zayn met his eyes and smirk back. 

"I have no shame in admitting he's hot, however, just cause he's hot doesn't mean Imma obey his every command,"

The two laugh as they went back to cooking their dinner. Zayn stared at his brother as he took out the hotwings and placed them next to the cheese sticks. 

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you see in Harry? I mean what was it about him that made you want to date him?"

Louis's entire body froze at the question. He never did tell why he and Harry started dating, why the two became a couple...

_Louis stared at the boys attacking the small human. While Louis tried to avoid confrontation from the supernatural he just couldn't let them pick on the small human. Its not his fault that his lunch fell. The idiots punching him where the ones to blame._

_Without thinking Louis walked up to the creatures that were no doubt stronger then him._

_Grabbing one of their hands before they could land a punch Louis pulled him away._

_"The fuck?" The taller of the two growled. He looked down at the small think eyes becoming a hazel color. Werewolf._

_"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"_

_The werewolf shrug off his arm. He smirk at him as he step in Louiss personal space._

_"You mean like you shrimp?"_

_Louis lauged a little._

_"Shrimp nice never heard that before,"_

_He then kicked him in groin making the wolf hunch down in pain._

_"Oh would you look at now we're both the same height,"_

_He looked up and met three angry pair of werewolf eyes._

_"Oh shit,"_

_He did not think this through._

_"You better run bitch,"_

_Listening to the wolf Louis made a beeline for the nearest exsit sadly before he could reach it he bumped into someone._

_"Watch were your going!"_

_Great...just fucking hurt. Outta of everyone he could run into he had to run into the scariest demon to ever exsit._

_Harry Styles_ _._

Louis?"

Jumping a little Louis looked up to meet Zayn's concern gaze. He mentally shook himself before saying,

"I guess I thought he was different from every other supernatural guess I was wrong though, he was just like them."

Zayn just nodded his head knowing his brother wasn't in the mood to talk about Harry. 

"So shall we watch the avengers or batman?" Zayn asked trying to change the subject. 

Louis smiled as he took down the plates. 

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?"

Zayn just shook his head, a playful grin plaster on his face as he said,

"Avengers it is,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared at the unconscious body of a human prostitue before his eyes flickered to a piss off vampire. 

"Let me guess, Zayn wasn't at his last class, you try looking for him, found out that he went home, you tried texting him, wouldn't respond, and now you're taking your anger out on a poor human thing,"

Liam's snorted. 

"Whore wasn't defenseless, bitch had vervain in it system,"

Harry's smirk fell and a cold hard expression replaced it,

"What?"

"Relax Harold, I smelled the damn plant on the damn thing before I bit it, had to get Rosie to drain it dry, it's been unconscious for the past ten minutes,"

Harry stared at it with disgust. How dare this poor excuse of a creature try and poison his friend? Harry knew that it'd have to be punish for what the thing did. No human was allow to eat, drink, or have vervain on them. If they did the punishments would be server. 

"What are you planning to do with it?"

Liam shrug his shoulders.

"Probably hand it over to Kendra she can teach it to obey orders,"

Harry just nodded in agreement before he gesture to Liam to follow him. 

The vampire and demon reached the backyard. The two step outside and took a seat  at the table both lost in their own thoughts. 

"I want him Harry, I want him now,"

"I know Liam, trust me I know,"

"Does he even know what he does to me? Does he know what I want to do to him?"

Harry didn't say anything, how can he when he was feeling the same as Liam.

Louis Tomlinson. The most gorgeous boy on the plant. The boy he wanted by his side, the one who should rule with him and bear his children.   


Louis Tomlinson was his, and ignorant humans needed to know that. He and Liam's weren't stupid, they saw the way those pathetic pieces of filth saw their babies. The way they would list over their boys and wish to bend them over and have their way with them. 

Yeah right. 

Those idiots could keep dreaming, if they think they are gonna take Louis's and Zayn's virginities they were sadly mistaken. No one was touching what was his. And if he has to kill every human that touches him...so be it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can get five comments I will update tomorrow ^^


	6. I want you back

Art class was gonna be hell, Zayn knew it the minute he entered the class. Liam was sitting right next to Zayn's area and the human knew that the vampire was not happy, as he glared at the ground. Senseing that Zayn has entered the room Liam and looked up and met Zayn's impassive stare. Class was gonna be a long day in hell alright. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Being alone in the hallways was a blessing as well as a curse. It was a blessing because he was alone with no one to bother him, it was a curse because he was alone where anyone can attack him and do what they want to him. 

Half way to his class Louis felt a pair of hands grabbing him,

"What the-"

A washcloth covered his mouth, the human began struggling as the arms tighten around him. 

Louis started to feel drowsy as the clorifine started to take affect, fighting off the chemical's effect, he struggle to remain conscious but the cloth was pressed harder against him. 

His body beg to submit while his mind refuse to give in. Sadly in the end, his body won over as it slump into the embrace of his captor. 

"Good boy," the familiar husky voice whisper in his ear as he drifted off to a deep slumber. But not before feeling a soft pair of lips on his cheek. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Harry picked Louis up bridal style and smiled at his little angel. He knew that the minute his angel woke up he would throw a tantra. A part of him knew this wasn't going to work, he also knew that Louis would find a way to reble against him. 

But a larger part knew that it will. He knew that Louis would do anything for his brother and if that meant selling his soul to Harry, he'll gladly do it. 

Harry entered his [car](http://7-themes.com/6836591-lamborghini-gallardo.html) and gently placed Louis inside the passenger seat. He buckeled him up, not wanting his little angel to get hurt because of his reckless driving. 

Harry quickly ran to his side of the car, once inside and closed the door he started the car and drove to his house. As he drove Harry would check on Louis and make sure that his little human was still asleep, he couldn't help but  smile as he remembers the times that he and Louis would spent together. The times where harry was actually happy. 

_A tiny knock could be heard as Louis looked up and saw his demon outside smiling at him._

_Louis squealed as he hopped out of bed and opened the window to let him in. Harry hopped inside the room with his signature smirk._

_Louis couldn't help but blush a little as his boyfriend stared at him with a lustful gaze. His outfit which was just a comfty sweater and high knee socks wasn't helping either._

_The demon walked over to the tiny human and lifted him in his arms, making sure his hands were on his ass, Harry couldnt help but smirk as he felt the flesh of Louis's ass on the palm of his hands._

_"Seems like my little baby has been naughty, not wearing any panties hmm,"_

_Louis smirk at his man as he tug some of Harry's curls. He lean forward and whispered,_

_"Who said I wasn't wearing anything underneath?"_

_He pulled back to see Harry's eyes darken as he threw the tiny human on the bed, Harry then pounced on him and attacked the younger of the two's lips._

_Louis groan as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to him while his hands tug at Harry's shirt. Harry growled as he pulled away from Louis to remove his shirt Louis sat up and removed his as well, once free Louis and Harry resume their kissing, Harry's hands traveled Louis's body while Louis groan in pleasure as he felt his boyfriend's hands roaming his body._

_Harry grabbed the boy's hips and squeezed the meaty thighs as he grind against Louis's clothed cock._

_A small gasp escaped his boy making Harry smirk. He pulled away from Louis's lips only to receive a small whine of protest._

_Harry stared at his boyfriend thanking ever God and Goddess who sent him this beautiful creature he had no idea what he did to deserve him but hes glad that he has him._

 

_Louis looked perfect underneath Harry. His lips were swollen while his hair was askew from Harry's fingers running through it. Harry couldnt help but wonder if Louis looked like this after a hot make out session, he couldn't wait to see him after the made love._

_"I love you," Harry whispered. He lean forward and peck his forehead._

_Louis smiled as he lean up and kissed Harry's nose._

_"I love you,"_

He was on the softest bed hes ever been on. Without a doubt this bed felt perfect familar but perfect, and as much as Louis would love to stay in it and sleep for the rest of his life, his mind had other ideas. 

Opening his eyes Louis came face to face with a white celing. Okay, that was weird, his ceiling was not white it was actually a light peach color. Looking around the area Louis's eyes widen as he stared at the familar [room](https://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdmglbqI4l1rb2p09o1_500.jpg). 

No wonder the bed felt nice. He was in  _his_ room. 

Louis removed the covers that where covering him and hopped off the bed. He turned the corner of the room and saw Harry laying on the couch watching something on TV. 

Sensing someone else's presence Harry looked up and smiled as he saw Louis conscious. 

"Hello love,"

Louis didn't say anything instead glared at the demon. 

"What? Can't say hi to me?"

Louis continue to glare at the demon refusing to talk to him. 

Harry's smile fell, annoyance took over as he took a deep calming breath. 

"So the silent treatment, "

He met the human's beautiful blue eyes. 

"Is that how its gonna be?"

No reply came from the tiny human. 

"Very well then, until you decide to talk, I'll be here watching TV, just know that if you try to leave I will stop you,"

Louis didn't say anything instead he turned on his heel and went to the bed. He wished he'd stop by his locker so that he could have retrieve his phone and text Zayn. 

Oh shit, Zayn. Whatever happened he just hope that Zayn was alright. 

Sitting down Louis pulled out his notebook as well as his pencil and began writing down. While Zayn was artistic in drawing Louis was really good at writing songs. He stared at the lyrics and began to sing, ignoring the fact that Harry was literally next door. 

_Stepping outside my head_

_I don't want to hear what you say,_

_I don't want to fall down flights of stairs_

_Trip wires everywhere,_

_I'm climbing, trying to get from under you,_

_If you want me back how come I need distraction_

_So pull every pin from every grenade and blow it all up in my face,_

_Make everything louder,_

_Do it till my skin vibrates,_

_Make everything louder_

_I wanna hear my eardrums break._

_More volts in the system drown out the symptoms_

_Everything louder louder_

_I don't wanna listen just wanna feel it, feel it_

_Louder (louder)_

_Put me in a sound proof room_

_A million miles from you_

_My ears will still-_

Lovely song, wonder who its about,"

Louis jumped as he turned and saw the demon lying down next to him with his usual cocky grin. 

Louis growled or try to growl at him. Harry amused, just smiled as he placed his hand on his meaty thigh and gave it a squeeze. 

"Please don't stop my little song bird, keep singing, you always did have a lovely voice, still wondering how you would sound-"

Louis gripped Harry's wrist and removed it from his thigh. 

"Don't touch me,"

Harry growled as he pounced on his human. He took Louis wrists and pinned them above his head. 

"You seem to be under the impression that you are in charge my little song bird. I'll let you in on a little no so secret, your not."

Louis glared at thethe demon as he tried to free himself from Harry's grip Harry annoyed with the human lean closer to him. 

"If you keep struggling you won't hear what I have to say, and if you don't hear me then you'll never know what happened to Zayn."

At the mention of his brother's name Louis stopped, his entire body froze in fear while his mind went to full panic mode. 

"If you laid one hand on him Harry I swear-"

"Oh look he talks! If I'd know you'd talk at the mention of Zay I would have said his name in the first place."

The look of annoyance was replaced with a look of mischief and satisfaction. 

"You and I both know you won't do anything Louis,"

"If you hurt him harry I'll...I'll-"

"You'll do nothing,"

Louis wasn't stupid, he knew that Harry still wanted to fuck him and take his virginity but if Harry touched his brother in any shape or form, he would not hesitate to get back at him the only way he knows how. 

"Yes I will, I'll fuck someone, I'll find somebody to fuck and take my virginity, have them bend me over and shove their dick inside me, have them fuck me raw. Have them take what should have been yours but will now belong to-"

"SHUT UP!"

Louis flinched as he stared into the pitch dark eyes of the demon. 

Harry tried to calm himself down but he just couldn't. 

The thought of someone taking Louis, someone making Louis moan in pleasure, made him sick to his stomach. Louis screaming someones name that wasnt his in pleasure made Harry want to find every male that has dared looked at Louis in any way and kill them. 

"No one will touch you! No one will fuck you! If you want a cock shove up your arse you will come to me and I'll be glad to do so! You're mine Louis! Do you hear me? Mine!"

Harry was tempted to kiss Louis senseless but he had to calm himself down. 

"Don't ever threaten me like that again song bird, otherwise I won't be gentle with you when we make love, okay?"

"What are you planning to do to my brother?"

"Nothing, so long as you do what I say,"

"And what's that? What do you want from me?"

Harry smirk as he lean forward and whispered,

"For you, to be mine,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys that I didn't post on Friday or Saturday. I got off of work late and I spent time wit the family so I apologize for the late update. Any who I hope you guys love this. The song that inspired this chapter was Louder by Neon Jungle and yes that is the song that Louis was singing. Okay five comments and I swear I will update tomorrow ^^


	7. Go ahead and burn it down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. Thank you all for the reviews now as promise here is chapter 7 ^^ things start getting intense. So I hope you guys love it ^^

_For you to be mine_

"No! Fuck no! I'd rather die then be yours!" Louis shouted at the demon. 

He was joking, Harry had to be joking. There was no way in bloddy hell was Louis going to be Harry's. 

Harry growled at the tiny human. He was starting to become annoyed with Louis's stubborn nature. 

"Would you rather I have my minons take your brother and fuck him?"

Louis's body froze at the mention of his brother. He wouldn't. Harry wouldn't hurt the one person who meant the world to Louis. 

"Harry-"

"Listen carefully little song bird, if you don't do as I say I'll have no choice but to hurt Zayn, and of you threaten me again like you did I'll tell Liam that he's free to take Zayn and you'll never see him again. Unless its in a body bag,"

The last one was a lie well the threat of hurting Zayn was a lie, Liam would die before he (or anyone) hurt a hair on Zayn but Louis didn't need to know that. He just needed to think that if Louis didn't obey him then he will not hesitate to harm Zayn. 

"Harry, please, you know how important my brother is to me. Whatever you want from me take it but please, please don't hurt Zayn."

A gentle smile grace the face that resemble an angel but was actually a living demon as he released one of Louis's hands and stroke his perfect cheek. 

"I love it when you beg," 

Kissing his forehead Harry smiled as he said,

"I won't hurt him song bird, as long as you do what I say, give me what i want no questions ask I'll protect you and him,"

He pulled back and met Louis's blue eyes that were struggling not to let a single tear fall,

"All you have to do is be mine,"

Louis closed his eyes. He didn't want to be Harry's. He didn't want to give him anything but if he didn't do as Harry said Zayn will pay the price. 

_Do it for your brother, remember you promised him, Aaliyah, as well as yourself that you would protect him_

As much as he wanted to deny it Louis knew that it was true, he swore to himself that no matter what happened he would do anything and everything to protect Zayn, even if that meant selling his soul to the devil. 

His eyes opened revealing the perfect shade of blue that Harry loves. He didn't have to ask but he needed to hear it. Needed to hear that Louis agreed to this deal of theirs. 

"Well boo? What's your answer?"

Louis wasn't stupid. He knew that Harry was aware ofof his answer, his eyes screamed what he needed to know. The demon just needed to hear the answer probably to stroke his ego. 

Taking a deep breath he spoke the answer the demon wanted to hear,

"Yes," he mumbled the last part. 

Harry smirk knowing his little angel refuse to say it out loud. If Harry was a nice person he would have just been satisfied with 'yes', but, he wasn't nice and he wasn't a person, he needed to hear it loud and clear. 

"Yes what boo?"

Gritting he teeth Louis repeated himself only a little louder,

"Yes, Harry I am yours,"

"Good," 

Harry captured his boos lips with his own kissing him senseless. 

God he missed the lipslips being pressed against his own, now he couldn't wait to have them wrap on other places of his body. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn glared at his reflection, if he could he would take off this stupid matching [bra and underwear](https://41.media.tumblr.com/64d4552042ffe27ceba8251a2568926a/tumblr_nh9lrak4zX1s46fjqo1_250.jpg) toss it in the garbage grab his clothes and leave the stupid vampire's room. 

After art class Liam grabbed Zayn and threaten him, telling him that if he didn't follow him he will kill Louis in front of him. Zayn smirk and told the vampire that Harry would never allow him to harm Louis. 

Liam smirk as he informed him that Harry will hurt the little human if Liam told him to. Maybe not physical but emotionally and the two knew that Louis wasn't emotionally strong, when Louie gave someone his heart they had it forever, he believed that love should only happen once and once you find that special someone you can never get your heart back. 

Its why he didn't take the heartbreak with Harry so well. For Louis Harry was his first and last love, he ruined love for Louis and Zayn knew that his brother still love the demon, he also knew that if Harry wanted to he'll try and make Louis jealous by flirting with Taylor, the little whore that ruined everything for Louis. 

The last thing Zayn wanted was for his brother to have his heart shattered, the organ was already broken, Zayn will die before Harry shatters what's left of his brother's heart. 

"Oh Zaynie!" The door to the bathroom opened as Liam stepped in. His brown eyes roam Zayn's body, the human could see the lust clouding the vampire's eyes as he stared at Zayn's reflection. 

Zayn growled at the vampire as he came closer and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to his body. Zayn's backside made contact with Liam's chisled chest. The vampire decided to be shirtless. Why, Zayn had no idea and he was honest. He didn't care.

"You look beautiful princess,"

Zayn rolled his eyes, he tried to remove himself from Liam's grip but the vampire refused to release the small human. 

"Are you trying to escape me darling?"

"Yes,"

"Well don't. Unless you want your brother to get hurt I suggest you behave and allow me to hold you."

"You love takig cheap shots don't you Payne? Using my own brother against me just to fuck with me? You know this isn't going to make me submit right?"

Liam's nose travel from Zayn's earlobe to his long beck as he reach Zayn's shoulder the vampire placed a gentle kiss on him. 

"Oh darling, I know this isn't going to make you submit, in fact I would be shock if you gave in so easily, no love I'm a patient man and I can wait until your ready to be mine,"

"That'll never happen, you can't make me fall for you,"

Liam's just smirk. 

"Oh darling is that a challenge? One thing you should know darling, I love a good challenge,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had a meeting to attend to however, just because he had to leave him that didn't mean he was going to let his baby go home not after he agreed to be his. 

"I have things to do love, I would advise you to stay here,"

"And if I refuse?”

Harry smirk. 

Well love if you leave my servants have been order to grab you and bring you back here. So be a good little human and stay where you are. And if you try to escape, well love you won't like the consequences."

Harry placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"Behave, I had my personal chef cook you something since you haven't eaten lunch yet, I don't have to tell you were my books are or where anything is do I?"

Louis just shook his head. He may have been gone for a long while but that didn't mean he forgot where everything was. 

"Alright then, I'll be back in a few hours. You may or may not receive a gift, depending on how well you behave when I come back,"

Harry left the room leaving the human alone with nothing but his thoughts to a company  him.

Once Harry was outside he grabbed the nearest servant and slammed it to the wall. 

"Louis does not leave the room, no one but my personal servants are allow in, and if you or anyone of your wretched species tries and do something to him I'll kill you, got it?"

The servant nodded its head Harry almost laugh at its desperate attempt to get its point across. He released the filthy vermain but not before making sure he meant what he said. 

Digging his claws into the human's shoulder Harry took great pleasure in hearing its shrilling cries. 

"That was a warning,"

He released it's shoulder then wiped its blood on its uniform. 

"Make sure the blood is clean from the floor, don't want my little song bird thinking he lives in a pigstine."

Harry walked leaving the thing to clean whatever mess it made. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Zayn was wearing this ridiculous outfit he decided to chose what they were going to draw. Liam just smirk and allowed the boy to chose. 

Zayn decided that the two were gonna draw a marvels DC crossover drawing. A Harley Quinn and Deadpool drawing. 

Zayn would draw Harley while Liam would draw Deadpool. Liam also suggested that they also draw a joker and Harley Quinn as well as a peter parker and Deadpool on since Bo decided to make them draw three drawings instead of one. Zayn agreed even though he wanted an iron man drawing but he'll settle for what he's got. 

The two started on their drawings well, Zayn did Liam just lean back and admire the way his darling was drawing. How focus he was on his work, how cute he looked with his eyebrows drawn together, his tongue sticking out, the way his hands would work not to mention how adorable he looked in his glasses. 

It took all of Liam's will power not to pounce on Zayn and fuck him senseless. 

Before Liam could do anything he felt his phone vibrating. Pulling it out he saw he had a text message. Opening up he read the message and groan. 

There was a meeting taking place in one hour. Great, the one time he has a sexy Zayn in his room and he's being called in. 

Sending a quick respond Liam hopped off the bed and grabbed his shirt. Looking at the small boy Liam smiled a little. He would hate to break his concentration but alas he had no choice. 

Clearing his throat Zayn looked up to meet Liam's eyes. 

"I have things to do and no that doesn't mean you can leave. In fact your going to be staying the night no its or buts and don't worry about Louis. Something tells me he already knows where your at. Now you are going to stay in this room, you are not to leave this room, and don't even try the door will be lock as well as the windows. Someone whom I trust will stop by and bring you food I don't know how long I'll be gone just know that I will probably be back in time for dinner."

Zayn didn't say anything, well he could but he wouldn't. Not if he wanted his brother to get hurt because of him. 

"Whatever,' he went back to his drawing. Liam didn't say anything instead he lean forward and kiss his cheek. 

" I'll see you soon darling,"

He left the room making sure to lock the door. Once he was gone Zayn curled up in a ball and cried. 

Cried because he was mad, cried because he was scared of what Liam would do to him, scard of what harry would do to his brother if Zayn didn't listen to Liam, and cried because he hoped that once he told Louis what he was doing that he won't be disappointed in him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Harry left Louis lost it. 

He started throwing everything he could find. Harry's sheets, pillows, his frames, he grabbed everything he could find and just threw it against the wall.

He slid to the ground and started pounding on the ground cursing everything and everyone. He kept punching the ground despite his fists throbbing in pain, his knuckles becoming a deep blue color, his bones cracking.

He didn't care about the pain, in his mind this is what he needed, the physical pain to make him forget about the emotional one. After all the pain in his hands was a better feeling then the pain in his heart.  

Once he was drain out of energy Louis curled up into a ball  and cried his heart out. He once again gave in to Harry and now if he didn't do what he said he would hurt Zayn. Louis prayed to whatever God that was listening no, he prayed to his sister that Zayn would never find out what Louis did. If he did, Zayn would blame himself and try to bargain with Harry  to set him free. Something that Louis would not allow to happen. Not if he had anything to say about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well love it hate it let me know ^^ as usual five reviews will get you the next chapter tomorrow ^^


	8. sold my soul to an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating. I have a summer job and it is kicking my ass but everything is calm and now I am able to update regularly. So I hope you guys enjoy this ^^  
> I also want to wish my best friend a happy birthday. Love you boo.

_Harry looked down at the human who bumped into him. The demon was ready to claw the flesh off this ridiculous creature, until its eyes met his._

_Harry's eyes widen as it stared into what was without a doubt the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he's ever seen._

_This thin-this boy's eyes were an astonishing shade of blue they rival the ocean's and put the sky to shame. His eyes weren't the only thing that made Harry's heart stop._

_This beautiful creature (there was no way this heavenly creature was of this world, his beauty brought shame to everything else) had soft caramel hair, an adorable button nose, Harry could see that this beauty had high cheekbones, his skin was a rich golden color._

_The demon could feel the softness of his flesh, it made harry want to know what other areas of this beautiful angel was soft._

_He wanted him. He wanted this innocent creature who smelled of sweet vanilla to be his. He wanted to devour him claim him as his._

_He wanted to ruin his innocence but also wanted him to maintain it as well._

_This creature was his, and no one was taking him from Harry._

\------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Liam arrived at the warehouse. The two looked at one another before giving one another a smug looked. 

"How'd he take it?" Liam asked. 

"Tried to fight and disagree with me, he immediately stopped fighting when I mentioned Zayn, you?"

"Same, course unlike you I mentioned Louis first, then I explained what I would do to Louis if he didn't do as I say."

Harry nodded his head. While a part of him was happy for having Louis as his once again he didn't like the circumstances. He had to threaten Louis and while a part of him had no problem with it another part was guilty about forcing Louis to do something he didn't want to do. 

Still, if his baby refuse to listen then Harry would make him listen and hopefully once he hears Harry's side as well as understand the situation he's in then maybe Louis would as well as love him without being afraid of getting hurt. 

Liam didn't have to ask what Harry was thinking. He was also having the same inner turmoil as him. 

Liam Payne was a patient man, he would have waited forever for his singer but the minute he saw Zayn all bets were off. He wanted the tiny human. Wanted him badly he was willing to hurt anyone including his own brother. 

While liam knew that his little human would probably hate him for a long while he knew that if he could show Zayn that Liam wasn't a monster, show him that there was more to liam then the popular jock human hater that everyone knew him as, then Zayn will give him a chance. A chance to be the owner of his heart and his reason to smile. 

The two men snapped themselves out of their thoughts. They had a job to do. They can worry about their love lives later, the job first then their mates. The two met each others eyes and made a silent agreement to focus on their target first then they will find a way to win their angels' hearts. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis stared at [bouquet of flowers](http://www.flowerpicturegallery.com/d/12056-2/Modern+valentine+bouquet+with+light+pink+roses.PNG) that were resting on top of the desk. After his meltdown Louis's body decided to shut down and forget that he was now a toy for Harry and his needs. 

When he woke up he found the room clean, instead of waking up on the floor he was tucked in bed as well as his clothes were taken off and replace by a wife beater as well as some sweat pants. The first thing that caught Louis's attention was the flowers while they were beautiful Louis refused to fall for Harry's old tricks.

The finally item that Louis noticed was a necklace. Not just any necklace either, it was the [necklace](http://s13.shefinds.com/sf/files/dagger-rose-necklace.png). The necklace that Harry gave him on the anniversary of Aaliyah's death. Refusing to even look at it and the meaning behind it Louis got out of bed and walked over to his school bag. He pulled out his journal and began writing in it. Hoping he could distract himself from today's events as well as forget every memory that Harry has manage to unburried. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"When you gonna realize that your lonely?_

_I can see it in your eyes you don't have to be_

_When you gonna realize I'm the remedy?_

_Won't you give my love a try you'll be safe with me,_

_Dodododo_

_You'll be safe with me."_

_"That's a beautiful song,"_

_Louis didn't say anything. He just stayed seated on the chair, not bothering to turn around to face him. While he was grateful that Harry saved him from the werewolves he wasn't in the mood to talk to him._

_Or be near him._

_Or look at him._

_Or thank him._

_Better yet Louis was still not ready to acknowledge the fact that Harry saved him and asked for nothing in returned._

_He knew the demon wanted something from Louis, even though he said he didn't want anything from him Louis knew that he was lying to him. Harry hated humans so like the wolves he was confused that Harry saved him he became more confused when Harry just smiled and left him be._

_The demon was up to something, what it was he didn't know, however, one thing he did know there was some reason behind his savior protecting him and Louis refused to let his guard down around him._

_Harry walked over to the human and sat down next to him._

_Throughout the day the pixie like boy has been avoiding him, trying to stay far away from him as possible._

_"So are you avoiding me?"_

_"Well every time I see you i turn the other way so that we won't bump into each other,"_

_"Your a brave little human you know that?" Harry ignored the sarcastic remark and couldn't help but admire the humans bravery. Sure he was stupid but he was still brave._

_"More like suicidal since I'm talking back to you,"_

_Harry just chuckle. This human was interesting, a very interesting one indeed._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam entered the room were his captured prince was resting. He was met with a rare and beautiful sight. 

Zayn was sound asleep. 

[His beauty](http://www.unrealitytv.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/zayn-sleeping.gif) was curled up into a ball holding a teddy bear. Something told Liam that it was his since neither Liam nor his slaves or family members owned a teddy bear well not one that old. 

The way Zayn held onto that bear made Liam wonder if that had any sentimental value to it. Liam just smiled as he grabbed the comfort and tucked his boy in. Staring at his angelic face Liam couldn't help but caress his delicate face. Loving how soft his skin was under his rough palm. 

Liam's smile grew when he felt Zayn pushed his face closer to Liam's touch. His thumb gently rubbed his cheek enjoying the warmth he was feeling beneath his touch. 

As much as he enjoyed this Liam's had to change out of his clothes and into his pajamas. 

Pulling his hand away from his face (and trying hard not to continue caressing his face especially when he heard an adorable whine escaping those lovely lips) he went over to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweat pants to change into. 

Once he was dressed Liam entered the room he laid down on the bed and pulled the comforter over himself. 

The vampire then pulled his human to his chest as he wrapped his arms around him. 

Closing his eyes Liam's drifted to sleep knowing that tomorrow he and Harry would have a big day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Instagram for upcoming stories as well as news on when I'll be updating.   
> Tumblr- g-o-n-e-f  
> Instagram- gonef1d


	9. take my freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait work has been a bitch but I'm back and I am happy to announce that I will be updating all this week ^^ hope you guys enjoy ^^ oh and this chapter is nothing but larry ^^ next one will be Ziam.

He refused to sleep. He didn't care if his eyes were struggling to stay open, if his body was fighting with his mind, begging for the rest it desperately needed; Louis refused to give in. 

After he finished writing in his journal Louis laid on the bed and refused to move. A maid came in and left food for him on the table that was in the room, Louis refused to touch it. When the main came in she didn't say anything instead she took the plate and left him some clothes for him to change into. Once again Louis refused to cooperate. 

Looking at the time Louis saw that it was 11:10, Harry was still not home. 

As he laid on the bed Louis's mind wonder to the last time he, Zayn, and Aaliyah spent their time together. 

 [Aaliyah](http://www.chatdd.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/205436_137251493012737_137247599679793_253426_5643268_n.jpg)  _looked at her little brothers running around the meadow. A gentle smile graced her soft features as she watched her thirteen year old brothers chasing one another. Humans are never allowed to play on any playground and if they do, the supernatural had permission to push them off any equipment they were on._ _  
_

_Its one of the many reasons why Aaliyah was thankful that she found this place, no one knew about it and her siblings could laugh and play till their little hearts were tired._

_She laughed a little when she saw Zayn fall on the ground, Louis falling afterwards._

_"Aaliyah play with us!"_

_Zayn shouted as he stood up. Louis stood up next,_

_Before Aaliyah could say anything a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist._

_Both Zayn and Louis's eyes widen as they saw a strange man standing behind her._

_A sick twisted smile spread across his face as he glared at the two younger boys._

_"Hello boys,"_

_Black eyes met blue orbs, blue orbs full of fear._

_"And...goodbye," the stranger grabbed Aaliyahs head and twisted it, snapping her bone in half..._

AALIYAH !!!

" LOUIS! LOUIS! WAKE UP! LOUIS!"

"GIVE HER BACK GIVE HER BACK!"

"LOUIS!"

Blue eyes snapped wide open, searching around to see where he was, shallow breathers left his body as he felt a gentle hand caressing his cheek. 

"Its okay song bird, it was a dream,"

Louis closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"No dream, nightmare,"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Louis wanted to, he wanted to talk to someone, he wanted to open his heart up and spill his guts out. 

But, if he did would Harry care? Would he listen to him talk or would he just shrug it off and take advantage of his vulnerability?  Looking at the forest green eyes Louis could see that Harry was begging for him to open up. 

For him to talk about the dream, not knowing why Louis decided to just give him one reason for the cause of his nightmare. 

"Aaliyah,"

Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him to a chisled chest. 

Gentle hands rubbed soothing circles against his back. 

"You don't have to talk anymore love, I understand if you don't."

Louis didn't say anything he just closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax, while his mind protested against given in his body ignored it and allowed it self to be comfort by the demon. 

Harry kissed the top of Louis's head and continued  to sooth his song bird. He just arrived from his meeting when he heard screaming. 

When he discovered it came from his room Harry ran faster then he ever ran in his entered life. He didn't bother opening the door he just ran right through it to find his boo screaming at the top of his lungs. 

Harry tried waking him up but no matter how hard he shook or how loud he cried his name Louis was to caught up in his nightmare to pay attention to anything else. It wasn't until Harry used the mating bond that he and Louis had to wake him up. It seem to do the trick since he finally listen to Harry as his eyes opened and met his eyes filled with nothing but worried and concern. 

When asked what was the cause of Louis's nightmares, he answered one name, that one name made Harry hold him as tight as he could. 

Harry knew what Aaliya meant to Louis. His sister was his best friend. She did everything she could to protect Louis and Zayn even died in order to protect them. Harry knew the truth. The real reason why Aaliyah died. It wasn't because of her carrying a vervain necklace. No there was another reason, a reason that if Louis or Zayn were to ever discover would make them hate both him and Liam. 

Neither vampire nor demon wanted their beloveds to hate them, that was something neither of them could ever live with. So Harry just held his little song bird as he comfort him and tried to make him forget the memories of his sister.

A few minutes later Harry felt his boo bear's breathing calming down. Looking at the angelic face that was his mate Harry saw that his baby fell asleep. Smiling down at him Harry placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before he lied him down. Harry pulled him closer to his body as he wrapped his arms around his perfect angel. Protecting him from anything that would try and hurt him. 

"Sweet dreams Louis, I love you,"

\-------------------------------------------------

Friday. The final day before the weekend. The last day either Louis or Zayn had to see Harry and Liam. 

Louis looked at the outfit he was currently wearing. Dark blue jeans with a black shirt and a jean jacket over it. His outfit was to match Harrys which was the same as Louis except instead of a black shirt Harry wore a white one with a leather jacket instead of a jean jacket. 

"Ready to go?"

'No'

"Yes," he said grabbing his stuff and walking past Harry, ignoring his extended hand. He walked to the door and waited for him to arrive. Harry got down stairs and smirk at his boo. 

"Van we go now?"

Harry chuckled. 

"Of course boo,"

Opening the door Harry allowed Louis to go out first. 

"Such a gentleman he said sarcastically. 

Harry ignored him as he closed the door and walked to the car. 

He opened the door and allowed Louis. Once his song bird was in and buckled in Harry ran to the other side and got in. He started the engine but not before he turned to look at his mate. 

" you look beautiful, "

Louis fought the blush that was making its way across his face. He turned his gaze to the window refusing to meet Harry's. 

"Can we go? I need to talk to Zayn make sure he's alright,"

"He's fine,"

"Yeah here's the thing,"

He turned to look at Harry, face deprived of any emotion. 

"I don't trust you,"

He truned to look at the window not meeting Harry's face, his face filled of hurt and anger. Taking a deep breath Harry started the car. 

"I suggest you start learning darling because you are stuck with me forever,"

Louis didn't say anything, refused to say anything. If that's what harry thought then fine but Louis knew better he knew that Harry was just using him and once he was done he would throw him away. Just like he did before. 

It didn't matter, Louis will not give in. He will fight until there was nothing left in him. He will keep his guard up when around Harry and only let it down when he's with Zayn. 

Harry will not win this war, he can win all the battles he wants but Louis he will win the war. He'll make sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love it ^^


	10. take a bow cause you've taken everything ese

Zayn smiled in his sleep. He was warm, comfortable. Ordinarily Zayn would have woken up to a cold November morning but not today. Today he was feeling hot and comfortable. 

He hugged his pillow and snuggled it, his nice hard pillow it wasn't to soft but firm giving Zayn a perfect reason as to why he shouldn't leave his bed which was weird since it almost felt like he was sleeping on a rock instead of a soft piece of furniture full of cotton balls. Wait a minute, Zayn didn't own a hard pillow, his room wasn't supposed to be this hot since he and Louis had a crappy heater and since when did his pillow breathed?

Memories of what happened yesterday hit Zayn like a truck, he opened his eyes and shot out of bed. He looked to see that liam was sleeping. He was shirtless, Zayn felt the cool air hitting his bare back...wait another minute...Zayn looked down to see that he was shirtless...the bar that he had was no longer on him...

_"Oh no...did he...did we..."_

Zayn lifted the covers fear flowing through him scared of what he might find beneath the sheets, relief and gratitude replaced the fear he was currently feeling when he saw that he still had the panties on...Liam on the other hand...Zayn immediately put the covers down and turned away from Liam. A huge blush spread across his face. 

Running his hands through his hair Zayn removed himself from the bed. He needed to get away from Liam as far as possible. When his feet toiched the groumd Zayn found his sister's [mew plushie](http://orig03.deviantart.net/72a3/f/2013/082/b/9/pink_mew___hanmade_plushie_by_piquipauparro-d5z1yks.png) lying on the ground. Aaliyah was a huge Pokemon lover. Mew and Pikachu were her favorites which resulted in her buying them. When she died the only things Zayn and Louis had were the two stuff toys, her necklace that Zayn wore and her ring that Louis refused to take off. 

Zayn kept the mew plushie while Louis kept the Pikachu. 

Picking up the stuff toy Zayn held onto the toy and tried hard not to cry. He missed her. He misses her every day and like Louis, wishes she would come back especially since today...today...taking a deep shaky breath Zayn walked over to his bag and put the toy back in there. 

He refused to let it as well as his necklace be associated with Liam Payne. With a heavy heart Zayn uncapped the necklace, once it was free from its lock Zayn held the tiny piece of jewelry in front of him remembering how his sister acquired it. 

Taking a deep breath he pushed those thoughts away as he picked up his bag, however before he could open it he felt a pair of hands wrapping around him and pulling him to a strong chest.

Fear entered Zayn's heart but his mind refused to show he was afraid of the demon. 

"What are you doing love?"

Before Zayn could answered Liam opened Zayn's palm not realizing that Zayn was using all his strength to keep it close. 

Liam opened the palm revealing the necklace that Zayn tried hard to hide. 

Liam grabbed the chain being careful not to touch the charm, he looked at the necklace then at Zayn. The vampire's face deprive of emotion. 

"What is this?"

Zayn looked at the necklace then at Liam. 

"Its mine, now give it backback,"

He tried to snatch it from the vampire but the vampire made sure he pulled it far away from the humans reach. 

Zayn glared at him while Liam kept the same netural expression. 

"Zayn...what. Is. This?" 

Zayn could see Liam's eyes fading into a dark color, his vampire face coming into place. 

"A necklace,"

"Don't play smart Zayn, I'll ask again. What is this?"

Zayn glared at the vampire, refusing to give in. 

"If you don't tell me, I'll have no choice but to throw it away and punish you for having a vervain necklace,"

Zayn's eyes widen in fear. He didn't care if Liam punished him (okay he did a little) but he couldn't risk losing one of the few things he had left of his sister. 

"Its a necklace, that has vervain in it,"

"And why do you have it?"

Taking a deep breath Zayn tried to relax, he didn't want to tell him so its previous owner was but he knew that if he didn't talk then Liam would throw it away. 

"It was Aaliyah's. My sister's." 

He looked at the ground avoiding Liam's gaze. He probably should have for if he did he would have seen a look of guilt washing through his face. 

Aaliyah, the woman who gave her life for her siblings, the woman who held her own against not only Liam's mom and Harry's mom but both their dads to protect her brothers. 

Liam gulped as he walked up to Zayn. He lifted his head so that he could see his golden brown eyes. 

Giving him a gentle smile Liam walked behind Zayn. He then separated the necklace and placed it on Zayn. Once the charm was resting on his chest Liam clappsed the lock and placed a kiss on Zayn's neck.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. 

"Never take it off, and if anyone asks,"

Liam walked to his dresser and opened it up he took out a piece of jewlery from it. 

He walked over to Zayn and lifted his hand. Liam then put a small [ring](http://bestvintageengagementrings.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/ES1002-1.jpg) on Zayn's left ring finger.

Zayn ignored the warm butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach.

Liam brought his hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Just show them my ring, they will know that you belong to me,"

He lean down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

Come, we have to get ready for school,"

He turned and left Zayn alone ignoring the guilt he was feeling. 

_March 2013_

_Aaliyah glared at the vampire and demon. She didn't care that both them and their kind have been torturing her for the past month and a half. She will not give in. She will not give them the information that they wanted._

_"You know, the longer you stay quite, the more we torture you,"_

_Harry Styles said, " the disgusting demon glared at the human._

_"Well then you better keep torturing me, because I am not talking,"_

_Liam and Harry just glared at the human who's been putting up a fight. They've broken every bone in her buddy, they've cut ever inch of her skin, pulled all twenty of her nails and have yanked her hair out as well._

_And she still wouldn't talk._

_"Look little girl, just tell us what we want to know and your free to go,"_

_Aaliyah just smirked. No matter what they said or did Aaliyah would not break._

_Liam and Harry shared a look. The vampire walked up to her smirking at her._

_"Well if we can't get you to talk, why don't we see what will,"_

_Before Aaliyah could ask what he meant Liam pulled her hair making her tilt her head exposing her neck._

_He then took a large bite of her neck._

_Aaliyah screamed as Liam looked into her memories._

_He saw two boys, both seem to be 14 years old one had blue eyes with brown hair and another one had brown eyes and black hair._

_Zayn and Louis. Her brothers._

_Liam pulled away and dropped her to the ground. The human girl was panting for air as her blue eyes met his brown ones._

_"Well...this just got a whole lot interesting..."_


	11. baby don't cry

The first thing Zayn did when he and liam arrived at school was ran to Louis's locker. Unfortunately Liam didn't want to leave his little angel alone so it shouldn't have been a surprise when Liam followed him to Louis's locker. 

Zayn needed to find Louis, needed to make sure that he was alright. 

When he spotted Louis Zayn felt all his worries wash away. A hopeful smile spread across his face as he ran towards him. 

Louis was putting away his last book in the locker. Closing the door Louis took a deep breath, before he could move another muscle he felt someone crashing into him. Arms wrapped around his waist and a head buried itself in the crock of his neck. 

Louis relaxed when he realized that it was Zayn. Wrapping his own arms around Zayn Louis took a deep shaky breath, relived that he was alright. 

The brothers pulled away from one another both wearing sad smiles for the same reasons. 

"Zayn"

"Louis" 

The two said simultaneously both laughing when they realized what they just did. 

"Umm...where you...I mean did you..."

"Hello Louis,"

Louis's body froze when he saw Liam standing right in front of him. A smirk was on his handsome face. 

Zayn felt his body become stif as a board. No. Louis wasn't supposed to find out about the deal he made with Liam, he wasn't supposed to know. To make things worse Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist and pulled him closer to the vampire's body. 

Before Louis could tell Liam to take his filthy hands off of Zayn, Louis felt a pair of hands on his waist said owner of hands pulled him to a warm body, he didn't even have to look to know it was Harry. 

Louis looked at the ground, refusing to look at Zayn's confused face. The last thing he wanted was for Zayn to know what he did in order to protect him. 

Unfortunately for the bothers their "masters" had other plans. Both demon and vampire were planning on telling the whole school as well as the world that these lovely humans were taken and they were not to be messed with. 

"Nice ring Zayn," Harry said with a smirk on his face. 

Ring? What ring?

Louis looked at Zayn's left hand and saw a beautiful ring resting on his ring finger. 

Louis's eyes widen as he saw the large blue diamond that was surrounded by tiny black diamonds. Louis has seen that ring twice in life. Once on Karen Payne and again on Liam Payne. 

That ring was a symbol of the Paynes and only the family as well as their lovers were allowed to wear that ring. 

Louis looked at Zayn. He felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. 

His brother...was Liam Payne's?

Before Louis could ask anything Liam stared at Louis's right ring finger and smirk as well. 

"Funny Harry, I was just about to say the same thing,"

Zayn stared at Liam before he stared at Louis. 

Like Louis Zayn felt like his heart dropped to the ground. 

On Louiss left ring finger was a beautiful [ring](https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5653619/il_fullxfull.321978580.jpg). Not just any ring. Harry's ring.   


"Louis,"

"Zayn,"

The bell rang signaling the beginning of what was to be a long day for them. 


	12. tear drops no one sees but me

Numb. That's what Louis was currently feeling. Zayn, was officially property of Liam Payne. Louis looked down at he ring that Harry gave him. When the arrived at school Harry grabbed his hand and placed the ring on him. 

"Never take this off,"

Those four little words sealed his fate, when he got to his locker {with Harry in tow} Louis grabbed his phone, checking to see if he had any messages from Zayn. None. 

He shook the worried feeling he was currently having, hoping that he was okay. To keep his mind occupied he busied himself with stuffing his books in his bag. It wasn't until he felt someone crashing into him did Louis allowed himself to relax. Wrapping his arms around his brother did Louis allowed himself to relax. 

It wasn't until Louis saw Liam walking up to them did he start panicking. His fears increased when Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn. Before Louis could tell Liam to remove his hands from him he felt a pair of hands wrapping around his waist. 

Fear clouded Louis's mind that he didn't realize what was being said until Harry pointed out Zayn's ring. Looking down Louis saw the Payne ring on his brothers ring finger. Before he could say anything Liam brought attention to his ring, making sure Zayn saw that he wasn't the only who sold his soul to the devil. 

Both brothers looked hurt, confused, and scared. Before either one could comment on the other the school bell rang. Signaling a long and painful day for them. 

Louis couldn't. no matter how hard he tried concentrate on anything. Harry lied to him, harry, once again played with his heart and like the fool that he was he fell for his cruel trick and once again became the victim of Harry Styles' games. 

"Louis Tomlinson your needed elsewhere," his teacher said, breaking the small human out of his thoughts. 

Like a puppet, Louis obeyed the command and headed for the door.

His body moved on its own, while his brain was dead to the world, his body took control of his actions, guiding him towards his destination without getting hurt physically.

Out in the empty halls Louis had nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. He wanted to cry, scream, punch something but for some reason he couldn't do either one.

His mind has yet to accept the fact that his brother was now Liam's slut.

"Hey song bird,"

Louis looked up and was met with Harry's soft smile. A smile Louis wanted to punch.

"Let's go,"

He grabbed Louis's hand and led him to God knows where.

\-----------------------------------------

Zayn stared at the piece of paper in front him. Unlike Louis who was still in shock about the situation he and his brother are in Zayn was pissed.

The brown eyed boy always acted out on his emotions. He always wore his heart on his sleeve, he wasn't afraid to show what he was feeling nor was he afraid to speak his mind. And Zayn wanted to say so much to Liam who was sitting next to him wit a smirk on his ugly (yet handsome) face. 

Sadly no matter how badly Zayn wanted to yell at the vampire he couldn't. For one if he so much as said anything that would offend the vampire, Liam would have no choice but to punish him, regardless of what he felt for the human, Liam would not hesitate to harm him. And two he was in Bo's class. No way in hell would he disrespect his favorite teacher by calling Liam out on his bullshit.

"Alright everyone, since its Friday I'll allow you to finish your portraits,"

Everyone started moving around the room grabbing whatever items they can, Zayn gathered his things, he got up and walked up to Bo's desk. 

"Bo?"

"Yes Zayn?"

"Can I go finish my spray painting?"

Bo smiled and nodded her head. Zayn smiled, he thanked her before he headed out. Liam watched as his mate walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Grabbing his things Liam followed the human to wherever he was going. 

\-------------------------------------------

Louis and Harry walked the empty halls of their school. The two walked to probably the neatest, loveliest, hallway Louis's ever seen. He was a bit confused as to why they were here and why was Harry dragging him through these halls.

It wasn't until Louis saw a girl walking through one of the doors did Louis realize where they were. The Supernatural Hallway. The hallway that was forbidden to humans. Louis began to wonder why he was here. It wasn't until the two reached the door to Harry's class. The demon turned to face the confused human.

"You're wondering why your in this hallway right?"

Words refuse to leave his mouth so Louis just nodded his head.

"Well little songbird since you are officially mine, i need to keep a close eye on you," he wrapped his arms around Louiss waist and pulled him close to his body.

"Cant leave you wondering these hallways and have you gettng hurt,"

Louis didnt look at Harry instead, once again, he nodded his head. It seemed that his body only wanted to communicate by nodding yes or no. Harry just smiled. He kissed the top of his head. Releasing his little human Harry grabbed his hand as the two entered Harry's class which was full of nothing but the supernatural.

While most class where mixed with humans and supernatural, there were a total of four classes for each supe on their schedule where they had a class to themselves with no humans. Humans only had one. 

When the human and demon entered the class most of the students as well as the teacher were staring at both demon and human. 

Louis, squirming under the hateful, murderous gazes of the supernatural, step a little closer to Harry. 

Harry looked at his baby, realizing that he's a bit uncomfortable. Not liking how his song bird was feeling Harry stepped in front of Louis. 

"Listen up everyone cause I'm only gonna say this once," 

He stared at everyone making sure they all had his attention, once he saw that he did he continued,

"This little human is mine, and if either of you fuck with him, I will kill you. Got it?"

Everyone immediately nodded their heads, some had fear in their eyes while others just didn't care. Those who didn't care were probably thinking that louis was probably a sex slave or Harry's personal toy. 

The difference between a toy and sex slave were a sex slave was just used for sex, nothing more nothing less. A toy was someone who wasn't only used for sex but also for entertainment. Toys were used for sex, they also had to follow their owners around and do their biding. 

Toys and sex slaves were only humans, it made the supernatural have more power over them by forcing them labels that degrade them. 

Once Harry got his answered he led Louis to his desk. He sat down and pulled Louis to his lap. The petite human squeal as he landed on Harry's lap. Harry immediately wrapped his arm around him and began focusing what the teacher had to say. 

Louis wasn't sure what he was supposed to do so he tried to pay attention but it was hard to do so when the teacher was using foul language to describe his kind. 

"Bottom line humans are complete and utter assholes, they kill one another, blame each other for every little shit that they do and just love making excuses for every fucked up thing they do"

Some applauded at the end of the teacher's speech while others yelled in excitement. 

Louis squirm a little a part of him wanted to call out on the fact that some supes acted the same way. But in a class filled with nothing but overly sensitive supernaturals Louis decided to keep his mouth shut. 

"Now everyone is free to study for the last thirty minutes," the teacher walked to his desk and started doing god knows what. 

Harry rested his head on Louis shoulder. 

"So song bird, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Louis shrugged his shoulder not really knowing how to respond. Every time he wanted to speak his mind the words would get stuck in his throat. Refusing to escape their prison and breath the fresh air they deserve but refuse to chase after it. 

"Hello Harry,"

Both demon and human looked up to meet the siren's eyes. 

Taylor smiled at Harry but ignored Louis. 

"What do you want Swift?"

Taylor smiled as she lean forward making sure that her boobs were out in display for Harry to see. 

"Sophia and I want to know if you and Liam are coming tonight, to our party?"

Harry rolled his eyes, glaring at the blond he said,

"No, we are not, Liam and I are gonna be busy for the next weeks,"

Taylor stared at him before her gaze shifted to Louis. 

"Well if you ever get bored you know where to find me, I mean it wouldn't be the first time,"

Both boys felt the entire air of them leaving their bodies. Neither one knew what to say, neither knowing what to do to break the tension that they were feeling. 

_One year and 3 months ago_

_Louis was staring at the photo of his sister. The anniversary of her death was today and Louis wanted to show Harry one his favorite pictures of Aaliyah. Louis smiled as he entered Harry's house. Hoping against hope his parents or sister weren't home._

_When he saw that no one was here Louis smiled as he headed inside and went straight to Harry's room. Once he reached his destination he opened the door with a huge smile on his face. However once he opened the door he wished he didn't._

_Laying on his boyfriend bed was a naked Taylor and Louis didn't have to look on the floor or anywhere else to know what the two have been doing._

_Harry heard the door open. Figuring it was his mom or sister Harry ignored them. It was until he heard a small broken voice did he opened his eyes and shot out of bed._

_Staring at the front of his door was his beautiful song bird who now resembled without a doubt a broken angel._

_"Ha-Harry?"_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Zayn_  entered his special hiding place smiling as he saw his work. He dropped his bag and headed for the little hole that was hidden behind a medium size brick that blended nicely with the wall. He removed the brick and grabbed his spray cans. When he turned around he saw a cute _[little white fox](https://theotherside.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/white-fox3.jpg) _ sittimg on its highn legs. 

Zayn smiled as he saw the little fox who's been near him every time he comes here. Well not every time just a few. 

The little fox was probably Zayn's only friend {aside from Louis} in this school. He told it everything he could think. 

"Hey little guy," he walked over to it and pet it on its head. The fox wagged his tail as he lean his head forward giving Zayn more access to his head. Zayn just laughed as he scratched behind his ears. 

Liam stared as his mate pet and smiled around Niall. 

What his little human didnt know was the fox Zayn has been talking to was actually a kitsune. 

There were a lot of kitsunes; thunder, celestial, lightning, water, earth, and hundreds of more kitsunes. They were tricksters, always tricking people. Some were consider protecters while others were horrible and were capable of killing anyone and anything. 

Niall was a fire as well as lightning kitsune. 

He was also able to shift into a fox. He's been keeping an eye on Zayn since he first laid eyes on the human. Liam trusted Niall, the blond boy was loyal and always told liam half the things Zayn told him. Liam knew that the personal thing Zayn shared with Niall the kitsune would refuse to share with the vampire.

And Liam understood that, he did but he still didn't like that Niall knew more about Zayn then he did.

He watched as both human and kitsune started working on one of Zayn's drawings.

Liam smiled as he watched his angel drawing and laughing witj Niall.

"So guess what?"

The fox stared at him as if asking him "what?"

"Liam Payne decided to be a doche and basically forced me to date him,"

Taking a deep breath Zayn continue complaining to the little animal. 

I mean, he threaten my brother and when I agree to be his, I still don't know if I am a sex slave or a toy, he promised me he wouldn't let anything harm Louis and what do I find out today? Louis sold his soul to harry in order to protect me,"

The fox whined as if he was asking him a question only Zayn could understand. 

"I didn't ask him but it doesn't take a genius to know that he did that."

The fox didn't say anything just allowed Zayn to vent. 

"You know...tomorrow is Aaliyah's birthday. Louis and I are going to spend it with her all day tomorrow doing anything and everything just the two of us," 

He stared at his work, memories of Aaliyah showing him how to draw, teaching Louis how to play the piano, and singing to them whenever they were scared flowed through his head. 

Memories that he wish would stay where they belong. In the past.  Sadly ghosts refused to stay buried. They enjoy haunting and tormenting the living. Reminding them that they can never escape from whatever it is they are running from. Because no matter what they told you about the past it can never stay buried because sometimes the past inflicts wounds that leave behind a scar. And those scars stay with you, a painful reminder of what you endure, of what you survived. And while the world tells you to move on you know deep in your heart you can't. Because some scars remain deep in your soul, and its those types of scars that refuse to nheal. Because, even when they are healed something or someone is always finding ways of opening up old wounds. 

Zayn took a deep breath and continued working on his project. Hoping that his scars will eventually heal and disappear. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_Aaliyah entered her home. The first thin she did was entered Zayn and Louis's room. Her little angels were sound asleep._

_She tried hard not to cry, tried hard not to sob and hold them. She did not want to die and leave them behind, she begged, and pleaded to let her live and shell do whatever they wanted her do._

_Sadly Liam and Harry's minds were made up. Either she dies or they do and Aaliyah would rather suffer then to lose either one of them walking over to the single bed she laid down in the middle and wrapped her arms around the boys. She kissed the top of their heads as they snuggled closer to her._

_"I swear on my life you two, I'm only doing this to protect you," she hugged them closer to her and tried to go to sleep. Knowing that by the end of this month she'll be leaving behind her little boys all alone in a cruel fucked up world._


	13. lost in the darkness fading away

The bell rang and with no warning Louis shot out of Harry's lap and was about to leave, however, the minute he moved his foot a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. 

"Were do you think your going song bird?"

Louis took a deep breath before he turned to face Harry. 

"To my next class,"

Harry gave the small human cherish smile. 

"Do you not remember what I said? You are to stay by my side and that includes going to ALL my classes, I already talked with the principal and they had no problem switch your schedule to match mine."

"So I'm stuck with you...for the rest of the day?"

"And every day after,"

Harry kissed his forehead before he lead him out of the class room. 

"Let's go,"

Harry pulled Louis towards the crowded hallway making sure that his little Loubear was by his side and was not separated from him. 

The human and demon reached Harry's next class which was gym. They entered the [gymnasium](http://cdn0.sbnation.com/uploads/chorus_image/image/6198433/t43ubgb0huhfq31p.0_standard_730.0.jpg) Harry with a proud smile Louis with a nervous glance. He knew the supes gym was huge, but he didn't think it be this huge. There was a freaking boxing ring in the center of it. 

"I spy with my little eye my two friends and your brother,"

The mention of his brother got Louis's attention. He turned to the corner that harry was staring at and sure enough there was Zayn, sitting on a bench while Liam was taping his hands. 

It took all of Louis's strength not to run up to his brother's arms and take him in his arms. It took all of Louis's will to not run over there and question him as to why he was liam. What did Liam tell Zayn that made him agree to be Liam's toy. 

As much as he wanted to run over to him, he couldn't. For one as much as he hated to admit it Zayn was Liam's which meant that if Louis touched Zayn without Liam's permission Liam's would have every right to punish Louis. 

Let's go over there,"

Harry pulled Harry over to where Liam and Niall were at. 

Niall saw Harry and Louis walking over to them. He smirk as he saw the tiny human who was looking around the gym, waiting to see if any of the supes would attack him. Did the human not see that Harry would kill anyone that laid a hand on the tiny human? Probably not since he looked as jumpy as a grasshopper. 

The couple reached the rest of their friends. Well two were Harry's and one was Louis's brother. 

Liam saw how jumpy Zayn was. How he wanted to reach his brother and hold him, ask him if he was alright but  didn't. By law Louis was Harry's, since there is no doubt in Liam's mind that the demon claimed him just like he claimed Zayn. Zayn was not allowed to touch Louis unless Harry said it was okay and vice versa. 

"Liam, Niall,"

"Harry," both vampire and kitsune said. 

Louis and Zayn looked at one another. Both wanted to run to each other's arms but couldn't. 

Both Harry and Liam smirk knowing that their little mates wanted to be near their brothers. The two looked at one another and nodded their heads. 

"Zayn you are allow to hug Louis," Harry ordered. 

Louis you are allow to hug Zayn," Liam ordered. 

As soon as the words escaped their mouths both their mouths, the brothers ran to each others arms and embraced one another. 

"Are you okay?" Zayn whispered into Louis's ear. 

Louis just nodde his head. 

Harry cleared his throat, silently ordering them to separate. Really, Louiss own brother made Harry jealous? He needed to relaxed and stop with the jealousy. Then again...looking at Liam he wasn't the only one jealous of the brothers. 

Both brothers separated and turned to face the supes. 

"Liam and I are going to train a little,"

"If you two try and leave we will know and we will find you,"

"And if we find you, you will be punished got it?"

Neither human said anything, instead they just nodded their heads. 

"Good, now go and sit down,"

Both vampire and demon walked to the ring leaving their mates alone. 

Niall looked at his friends and then back at the two humans who went to sit on the bench. He knew that both Liam and Harry wanted to know what their humans were doing and he knew in his human form they would be cautious with what they have to say. So what better way to spy on humans then to be in disguise. Making sure that the humans weren't looking Niall ran to the locker room and shifted to his fox form. 

Once he was in his animal form he walked over to the humans.

Zayn and Louis sat on the bench neither knowing what to say. A small whine was heard, snapping both humans out of their thoughts. 

The two turned to the sound of the whine and saw the small fox walking up to them. 

"Hey little guy," Zayn grabbed the fox and petted it. Louis smiled as he saw Zayn and the fox he told him about. 

"Let's get out of here,"

Zayn and the fox turned to face Louis. 

"What?"

Louis smirked. 

"You heard me, let's leave and go where we wanna go, the only place no one but us knows about,"

Zayn thought about what Louis said,

"Plus we need to talk about how we're both in this mess and how to get out of it,"

Zayn thought about. He turned to look at Harry and Liam both absorbed in their fighting neither paying attention to the humans. 

As much as he didn't want to put Louis's life on the line but he also needed to know his reasons why his brother agree to be with Harry without talking to him about it first. 

"Alright, lets go,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies I will be updating this whole week ^^ also if you have any 1D/Sterek/Spideypool prompts feel free to send them my way either here or on my Tumblr or Instagram. 
> 
> Tumblr: g-o-n-e-f   
> Instagram: goef1d


	14. She's still around part 1

**September 2012**

Aaliyah Malik-Tomlinson was a lot of things. She's was beautiful, with her dark midnight hair skin as light as the moon and eyes that put the ocean and sky to shame Aaliyah's beauty was something no human or supernatural has ever seen.

She was smart. The oldest Malik-Tomlinson knew more about the world then most humans but had to dumb herself down so that the supes wouldn't feel threaten by her intelligence.

She was caring...but only for her brothers.

Zayn and Louis were the only two people that Aaliyah love and cared for.

The twenty year old woman would do anything for them. Its one of the reasons why she was currently wearing the most trashy outfit she's ever seen. While most people thought prostitution was a degrading job Aaliyah saw it as an opportunity to save her brothers from hell. Both their parents didn't give a shit about them, they only care about money. 

They never care if Zayn or Louis came home starving, covered in bruises from fights they got into, or if they came home crying. 

They only cared about the company that hired them.

Styles Inc. was the most successful company in the world and to have humans work there meant that the owners actually acknowledge you. 

Sadly Aaliyah knew the real reason why the demons hired the humans. They needed the humans to go undercover for them to their rivals. 

Rivals that were either from the company or from the underground business they ran.

The Styles not only controlled the demons but they also ran the infamous mafia family that has been terrorizing all of the Eastern world and half of the western world.

To make matters worse their son Harry went to the same school as Louis and Zayn. Sure he was two grades above them but it still scared her that one day they will run into him and he'll do something to them.

Like force them to be his personal sex slaves. Aaliyah shook her head, there was no way that would ever happen.

Taking a deep breath she check her watch and saw that her shift was almost over. 

"Four more minutes and then I can go home," she brought her coat closer to her and shivered a little. 

January always brought the coldest nights and the worse customers. She always had to wear short shorts and a bra. The length of her coat had to stop above her belly button. She had to make sure the perverts saw her curvy figure.

Her alarm went off, startling the young woman out of her thoughts. Looking around the only thing she saw was the lights that cane from the street lights. No one was around. Good.

Taking a deep breath Aaliyah headed home hoping Louis and Zayn were asleep and not awake waiting for her.

\---------------------------------------------

She snuck into her room and once her feet touch the ground the light turned on.

She looked at her bed expecting it to be her mom but it wasn't. It was someone much worse. 

Louis. And Zayn.

"Do know what time it is young lady?" Louis asked.

Aaliyah would have laugh if she wasn't mad at the fact that her brothers were awake at 5:00 in the morning when they should be asleep.

"The real question here boo is do YOU and baby boy know what time it is?"

"Yes we do, it's why we are asking you," Zayn said.

Aaliyah rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. It was a long night and she did not need her brothers to lecture her on why she shouldn't be doing this job, that she could get hurt, and all that crap.

"Look, I love you both but," she looked at her little brothers and saw their concern expressions. They were worried for her, scared that one day she won't come home. Looking into their eyes Aaliyah knew that they blame themselves. Which they shouldn't. This was her choice, she chose to sell her body, she chose to risk her life for them, she made the choice and no one was forcing her.

While she told them this numerous times they still couldn't help but feel like it was their fault.

"But...I think we should go to sleep and then when we wake up, we eat some french toast and then go have a picnic at our special spot."

This made the boys smile a little, their sister was giving them permission to stay home from school and to spend the day with them.

"Okay," they said simmutaniously. 

She smiled, taking off her shoes she went to the bathroom and change to her pajamas. When she came out of her room Zayn and Louis were already cuddled up in her bed.

Zayn holding her Mew plushie Louis holding the Pikachu one.

Smiling she crawled to her spot on the bed, once she laid down Louis and Zayn curled up to her side. Aaliyah kissed their foreheads.

"Night my little ones, I love you. Forever and always,"

"And way pass eternity,"

**October  2012**

Aaliyah looked at the strange man, what he was asking her was suicidal. Not only will she be helping her people take down the styles family but in order to do that she has to become a sex slave for both the Styles and the Payne family. Something she wasn't so sure she could do.

"If you help us kill both Styles and Payne then the rest of the supernatural will fall and we humans will rule the earth once again. Our children your brothers will be safe and will no longer have to live in fear,"

Well...when you put it that way...

"When do I start?"

\-------------------------------------

Aaliyah has been a sex slave for the Paynes for the past three weeks and the only one she's been with is Andy.

Andy was the older brother of Liam. He's the only who's had her and no one else. Actually the vampire refuse yo share his toy with anyone. 

A part of Aaliyah wondered what the vampire thought of her. She worked at nights and whenever she entered his room he would fuck her and once he was done he would...talk to her. Andy Payne would tell her his fears, dreams, and anything that was on his mind.

She didn't understand why the eldest of the two Payne brothers would tell her his deepest thoughts, share his hidden secrets with a human. None of it made sense to her but she refused to question it. She knew if she asked Andy would punish her. The last thing she needed was for the vampire to beat the crap outta her.

"I just hate that Liam is gonna have to stop going to school for the next two days. Until we kill Swift and his little whore of a family is dead,"

He looked down at the blued eye angel.

"Do you have any kids?"

Aaliyah looked at him in surprise. Not once did he ever ask her anything. In fact all he did was talk about himself and his problems. Not once did he included her in the conversation. 

"Umm...no, I don't have any kids,"

Andy smiled, knowing that this beautiful angel had no kids made him feel a little better.

"What about siblings?  Got any brothers or sisters?"

Aaliyah's body almost froze but she stopped herself from making any sudden changes to her body and heart.

There was no way in hell would she give away her brothers, her mom and dad yes her brothers...he'll have to kill, torture, and do every horrible thing he can think of to her before she gave up her brothers. 

"No, no sisters or brothers,"

"So your an only child?"

"Why so interested in me? I've been your sex slave for three weeks and all we've done is fuck, all you do is talk, and once your done with both I leave and go home. Why are suddenly interested in my personal life? You never were,"

Andy stared at her...as much as he didn't like the fact that she was right he hated it more that she was right about the fact that she was nothing but a sex slave. 

Aaliyah...was...she was...Andy didn't even know what she was but he did know this, she was important to Andy. 

Before Andy can say anything Aaliyah interrupted him,

"Can i go? I have other places to be and other things to do,"

Other things?

"Other things," arms tighten around her waist.

"Or other people?"

Aaliyah didn't care if he was a vampire or not, she didn't care that he was the son of a powerful mobster no one talked about and acted like they knew her when they didn't.

She slapped the vampire as hard as she could it hurt her more then him.

"Fuck you! Don't act like you know shit when you don't!"

She got out of bed, grabbing the long trench coat that she recently bought Aaliyah left the vampire's house not bothering to look back.

Andy watched as the tiny human left his room with nothing but her trench coat. She didn't even bother to put on her underwear or bra she just left with a long trench coat.

That girl...was something else. 


	15. Everything is still the same just a different day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe all of you an apology. I disappeared with no explanation and for that I am sorry. My personal life got in the way and I was also work on some prompts that were sent in to me. So I'm back updating every Saturday and all prompts will be published this friday and Saturday. Also today is my birthday so yeah here's my gift from me to you ^*^

Louis and Zayn exist out of the school and ran. Both brothers ran as fast as they could neither looked backed, neither stopped they just kept running.

Bumping into people, shoving them out of the way, jumping objects that were on the floor, almost falling at the turns they made.

The two kept running until they reached their destination and even then they didn't stop, they kept going until they reached their safe haven.

The two climb the ladder that lead [treehouse](http://themetapicture.com/nest-bed/) that Aaliyah made for them.

Both boys entered the treehouse, once they were in they lied down on the bed, the little white fox resting on Zayn's chest.

Neither boy spoke, both afraid to ask the main question that has been bugging them since they ran into each other.

Niall lifted his head, staring into Zayn's face he could see that the human was tempted to talk to his brother but looking at him and Louis they were scared to ask for what reason Niall wasn't sure, they were probably scared to know that they were probably the reason why the other was in the predicament he was currently in.

Or maybe they were both to ashamed to talk about it regardless of the reasons as to why they did what they did. Either way Niall wasn't liking the uncomfortable silence so being who he was he let out a small whine.

Zayn looked at his fox, the little guy was whining, silently telling Zayn that he and Louis need to talk.

Zayn rubbed the fox's head and smile a little.

He mouthed a quick thank you, before he turned to face Louis who was staring up at the ceiling.

 "Louis?"

"Hmm?"

"We...we need to talk,"

"About what?" Louis asked trying to play dumb.

Zayn took a deep breath so he that he wouldn't snap at his brother. It always pissed him off whenever Louis insulted his intelligence by acting like an airhead.

"Don't. Don't even try and make me dig it out of you, we both know what talk I'm referring to and we both know that said talk needs to get out of the way so that we can both plan how to get out of it,"

Hearing about a plan of escape caught Niall's attention, while he tried hard not to lift his head, Niall did raise an ear so that he could listen carefully.

Louis took a deep breath knowing that he couldn't avoid this even if he wanted to.

"Harry kidnapped me," no point in drawing it out, he might as well rip the bandaid and tell the cold hard truth.

"When I woke up I found myself in his room, I umm...confronted him, demand him to tell me why I was here. He then told me that he wanted me to be his and if I didn't become his he would hurt you," 

Louis eyes filled with tears, the realization of what happened finally hit him right in his chest.

Harry manipulated, him lied to him, and used his weakness of his brother just to get what he wanted from him.

"That lying asshole told me if I didn't be come his he'd hurt you!" 

Louis sat up as he stared out into the woods, the same woods he and his siblings use to play in.

"He fucking lied to me! That's the second time he lied to me! And because of my stupidity he found a way to get me to be his and Liam found a way to get you!"

Louis curled up in a ball as tears started falling from his eyes.

"I promised Aaliyah, I promised on her grave, or that fucked up grave wr made for her, that I'd protect you and look what happened. Your fucking Liam Payne's sex slave!"

Louis buried his head in his knees, finally breaking down and crying his eyes out. After a whole day of not crying, breaking down, or doing anything that would make him go insane, Louis finally broke down.

All it took was finally admitting what a failure he was for not protecting Zayn.

Zayn watched as his twin broke down and started blaming himself for believing Harry that Zayn would get hurt. He watched Louis yelling and trying hard not to cry during his whole speech. But none of that broke Zayn's heart more than Louis mentioning the promise both he and Louis made on Aaliyah's grave.

How they both promised her to watch out for one another and never let anything happen to the other. Sadly that didn't work since  both he and Louis were in this predicament. 

Zayn scooted over to Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis. 

Louis felt Zayn wrapping his arms around him and pulling to Zayn's chest.

Louis grabbed Zayn's shirt and clutched on to it for dear life. Zayn just hugged him and rocked them back and forth slowly humming the song Aaliyah would sing to them when they were scared, hurt, or just wanted to hear her sing.

* * *

_October 2012_

_Aaliyah stroke both her brothers hairs as she sang on of her favorite songs._

_"Heart don't fail me now,_

_Courage don't desert me,_

_Don't turn back now that we're here,_

_People always say "Life is full of Choices"_

_No one ever mentions fear,"_

_Aaliyah watched as they smiled as she continued singing trying hard to keep the bile that wanted escape, inside her and refuse to release it. Especially in front of her brothers,"_

With Liam and Harry

Both vampire and demon were going at their match like two professionals.

The rest of the class stopped whatever they were doing to watch both of the strongest supernatural creatures punching one another.

the girls were cheering for one of the boys while the boys were making bets on who would win this time.

Both Liam and Harry were actually going easy on the other, the last thing they needed to do was show off, unless it was to their mates then they'd have no problem showing off.

Speaking of mates, both he and Liam looked through their prefilled vision to see what their mates were up to, looking at the bleachers the two humans weren't there.

They stopped fighting ignoring the moans and groans coming off their fellow students.

Both boys looked around hoping to spot the humans but they were nowhere in sight, hell they couldn't even see them standing by the lockers in the far back.

"Hey!" 

Harry shouted over the students, all students immediately froze and quite down, the room was as silent as a funeral that some of the students could swore they  heard a bug crawling on a flat surface.

"Which one of you saw two human boys walking out of this room?"

Everyone looked around the room, hoping and prying that someone would speak up no one did.

Liam glared at all his fellow vampires, each and everyone one of them were avoiding eye contact knowing how disrespectful it was to stare at their prince without his premission.

"We will ask one more time and whoever stays quiet will have their heads ripped off, who saw two humans leaving the room?"

Everyone started talking over everyone but the main thing Liam and Harry got out of it was

"Two..."

"Who..."

"Zayn and Louis I think..."

"Left after..."

"Through the back..."

"No idea..."

Liam and Harry stared at one another, both their mates decided to disappear on them? Those are in for a world of trouble.

The two boys ran out towards the door using their vampire/demon speed, knowing exactly where the two were at.

_Aaliyah ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She did not dare to look back knowing that they were not far behind and were just toying with. Giving her the illusion that she had a chance of escaping when in reality she did not._

_Still it did not stop her from trying to escape him._

_Aaliyah knew that Andy was not happy with her especially since she hasn't showed up for the past two weeks, it wasn't her fault. Zayn and Louis needed her and when they needed her they came first._

_She found the small treehouse that she had made for Louis and Zayn. Climbing up the ladder she laid down on the bed and tried to catch her breath. She was exhausted, she needed a five minute break then she'll leave._

_There was no way in hell she was going to give these idiots her and her brothers hiding spot._

_After her heart slowed down Aaliyah climb out of the treehouse, sadly her wish was not granted. The minute she turned around the minute she knew she was fucked._

_Standing right in front of her was no one other than Andy..._

Louis and Zayn continued to be huddled close to each other neither boy speaking. Both lost in their own thoughts.

"You know,"

Zayn looked down at Louis who was playing with his braclete.

"You never told me how you and Liam became...what you two are now,"

Zayn took a deep breath as he tighten his hold on Louis.

"Same as you, he threaten me with you, told me I'd I didn't became his I would lose you,"

"Guess we both fell for it huh?"

"Yeah, we did,"

Both boys closed their eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm themselves down. When they opened them they wish they hadnt.

Standing in front of them were a pissed off Liam and Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: g-o-n-e-f  
> Instagram: gonef1d


	16. is it all a lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIAM PAYNE AND BRANDY I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH !!!

Louis and Zayn stared at the two angry supernatural creatures while said supernatural were trying hard not to yell and punish their mates right where they stood. Liam and Harry shared a look before they turned their attention back to the humans.

Before Louis or Zayn could do or say anything they felt a pair of arms grabbing them and pulling them out of the treehouse. 

The two humans watched as the world before them became nothing but a blur as their kidnappers dragged them back to their homes running as fast as they could.

**With Zayn**

Zayn was dumped on [bed](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-sKQxrQf4kFI/UceZUYCpT8I/AAAAAAAAVfc/CYUSNVP3I8g/s1600/st-andrews-mstr-bed-wall.jpg) inside Liam's room. He sat up and saw that Liam was still as pissed as he was back in the forest.

"You have five seconds to explain to me Zayn as to why you left without my premission,"

Zayn didn't say anything instead he remain quiet, refusing to listen to the vampire.

Liam grew impatient with Zayn's slience, if the boy was going to be quiet then Liam will force him to talk.

"Either you tell me or-"

"Or what?" Zayn cut him off, already knowing where he was going with that threat. Zayn however, will not have any of that, if Liam wanted to play mind games fine but Zayn will show the vampire that this "small pathetic human" already knew what he was going to say and he knew that he would never hurt Louis.

"You'll lie to me again? You'll play mind games with me again? You'll tell me you'll hurt my brother but you won't since you fail to mention to me that fucking Harry already force Louis into the same agreement that you forced me?!" 

With each question Zayn step closer to Liam until he was standing right in front of his face.

"You and i both know you won't do shit to my brother Liam,"

"And what makes you think I won't? What makes you think that I won't go to Harry and tell him to punish your brother?"

"Cause if you lay one hand on him, if you touch one single hair on him, I'll kill you,"

Liam burst out laughing at Zayn's threat.

"You? Kill me? Oh darling you are full of surprises aren't you? You can't kill me,"

"What makes you think that I can't?"

"Because you don't want Louis to end up like Aaliyah don't you?"

Zayn felt his heart drop at the mention of his dead sister.

Liam smirked as he began to walk around Zayn enjoying how his little human began to curl himself as Liam began to talk.

"Or maybe...that's what you want for Louis? Maybe you want him to die the same way she did? Did anyone ever told you how she died? Stabbed multiple times? Her flesh peeled off her body, completely drained of blood,"

"Stop, please stop,"

Liam smirk as he continued to taunt Zayn who was now looking down at the ground, refusing to look at the vampire.

"Do you want him to beg like she did? How she begged for them to stop doing what they were doing to her? How she screamed for mercy?

"Liam, please. Stop," Zayn begged as tears began falling down his golden hazel eyes.

Liam stopped behind Zayn his chest pressed against Zayn's back.

"Why? Do you not like hearing the truth?"

Something inside Zayn snapped as he turned around and faced him. Did Liam see this as a joke? Did he not see that it was physically killing him to hear those awful things about her? Did Liam not care that hearing him describe her death was like a knife towards his chest? If not then he needed a slap of reality.

"Why? Why?! Because that was my sister! The only person aside from Louis who loved and cared about me! The only person who did everything she could to protect us!"

Zayn pushed Liam's chest as he began to shout at Liam.

"She wasn't just my sister! She was my mom! Considering that my actual mom was a dead beat woman who didn't give a shit about me! You wanna why I lived to this age and didn't die of starvation? Because Aaliyah sold her body so we could have some fucking food on our table! You wanna know why I'm so "smart" and a good artist?! Because after she was done working she would stay up late to help me and Louis with our homework or anything we needed. She loved, cared, and protected us and you took her away from us! You took one of the few good things in our lives from us!" 

He then began pounding on Liam's strong chest.

"I promised her! I fucking promised her I'd protect Louis! That no matter what I would not allow anyone to hurt her! And you...you fucking tricked me! You told me if I became yours, you wouldn't hurt him but you fail to mention that he was already being forced into a relationship with Harry! You knew what was going on and you still allow me to think I was protecting him when the fucked up truth is I wasn't, I was just signing my life to you!"

By the end of his speech Zayn had tears running down his eyes, he was took a deep shaky breath to calm himself down, trying to stop his tears from falling and the coke sobbing sounds that were escaping him.

Liam felt like the biggest asshole on the world. Trying to make his mate remember his place Liam forced Zayn to remember that Aaliyah was no longer around. 

How could he do that? How could he force his mate to remember something he's been trying so hard to forget? The girl has been dead for almost two years now and his angel still hasn't recover from that types of pain.

Zayn's hands were holding onto Liam's shirt, not even realizing he was still holding onto him.

Liam gently (trying hard not to startle Zayn) wrapped his arms around the small human. Liam pulled him closer to his chest, rubbing soothing circles into Zayn's back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't realize how important she was to you,"

"Please, please don't ever speak about her again, not her,"

 "Shh, I wont, I promise,"

He gently picked up Zayn and lead the two to the bed, Liam lied down with Zayn curling up to Liam's chest, Liam softly rubbing soothing circles on Zayn's back. 

The vampire placed a gentle kiss on the human as he began to hum a familiar tune.

Zayn heard as Liam began to sing "See you Again" Aaliyah's favorite song.

"Its been a long day,

Without you my friend,

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come along way,

From where we began

Ohh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again,

When I see you again,"

Zayn, without giving a fuck, relaxed his body as he closed his eyes and listen to Liam sing to him.

Zayn gently turned his head so that his lips were placed right were Liam's heart was.

He pressed a quick kiss before he turned his head so that his ear was resting on Liam's chest, ignoring how fast the organ was pumping.

Liam tried to calm his heart (as well as another part of his body) down when he felt Zayn's lips on his chest. As much as he wanted to kiss those lips he needed to focus on healing his baby since he was the cause of his pain.

Liam continue singing the song as he felt Zayn's body as well as his breathing relaxing.

"So let the light guide your way,

Yeah

Hold every memory as you go

And every road you take will always lead you home,

Home,"

Liam finished the song as he felt Zayn falling asleep on his chest.

Liam laid on his bed, getting lost in his thoughts. Gulit, self-loathing, hatred, began to spread through his body like a disease. 

Zayn was right about many things, he lying to zayn, he's playing mind games with him, he's doing so many things to Zayn that will break him if he were to find out what really happened to Aaliyah. 

Liam could always blame Andy, that it was all Andy's fault but then Zayn will demand Liam to tell him why didn't he stop him or worse, he'll probably ask if he encouraged Andy.

Which the sad truth is...he did, hell he and Harry were a part of it since they knew what Aaliyah's weakness was.

Liam held onto the human as tight as he could. He would never know, Liam would make sure of it. Liam brought his head down and placed a small kiss on Zayn's forehead.

"I'm sorry Zayn; truley, sincerely sorry"

Liam apologize as a single rear roll down his cheek. For what he was apologizing for, he wasn't sure.

**Later that night with Harry and Louis**

Harry stroke Louis' arm. A soft smile graced his angelic face. He lean forward and pressed a small kiss on his naked shoukder. He heard a sift giggling sound coming from his lover.

Louis turned so that he was facing Harry. He scotted closer to Harry resting his head on Harry's naked chest.

"I love you Louis,"

Louis's blue eyes looked up and met his green eyes.

"I love you too Harry,"

Harry smiled as he pulled the duvet closer to their naked bodies the two fell asleep with soft smiles on their faces. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have a total of thirty chapters and will have a sequel just to avoid confusion here's what to come in the next coming chapters
> 
> Chapter 17- Larry  
> Chapter 18- Ziam/Larry/Niall  
> Chapter 19- jealous Liam jealous Harry  
> Chapter 20- How Aaliyah actually died is finally revealed  
> Chapter 21- Zayn and Louis find out about the mafia business  
> Chapter 22- a surprise enemy turns up  
> Chapter 23- ziam sex larry sex  
> Chapter 24- Zayn and Louis are kidnapped  
> Chapter 25- Zouis finds out how Aaliyah actually died  
> Chapter 26- huge fight between the Paynes, Styles, and their enemies  
> Chapter 27- Zayn finds out something about himself as well as Louis  
> Chapter 28- Zayn and Louis plan a daring escape  
> Chapter 29- Lirry discover that their mates left them  
> Chapter 30- ??? Have to wait and see what happens in this chapter ^^


	17. Where's the love we once had?

 

**With Louis and Harry**

Unlike Zayn, Louis struggled as much as he possibly could.

Harry was getting annoyed with Louis's antics he started smacking Louis's ass. Granted Harry had no problem with it but whenever he would slap his ass Louis would just fight harder.

The two finally arrived in Harry's room.

Harry put Louis down, once the human's feet touched the ground he tried to make a run for the door.

Harry saw what the human was trying to do, using his speed the demon grabbed Louis and tossed him towards the bed.

Louis landed with an "oof" on the bed. He sat up and glared at the demon, said demon just stared at his mate with a neutral expression, waiting to see what his human would do.

Louis growled at the demon before he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Harry.

Harry grabbed the pillow, right before he could toss it on the ground another pillow was thrown his way, follow by three more,

Louis threw all five of Harry's pillows at him before he crawled backwards to the dresser and grabbed the items that were on it.

Louis threw the picture frames that rested on the dresser, follow by the lamp, the vase full of the flowers he got him, Harry's own phone, whatever his hands could grab.

Harry grabbed a few items while tossing them to the ground, he dodge a few of the items that were thrown his way.

Harry had enough of this.

"ENOUGH!"

He shouted.

Louis glared at the demon, standing up he walked to the demon and started pushing him, when that did not work he started punching his chest.

Harry, getting annoyed grabbed his mate by the waist and and threw him back on the bed, Louis's hands trapped in a vice gripped, pinned above him.

"I said enough," Harry growled.

"No. You don't get to decide when enough is enough!"

Louis began to struggle trying to free himself from the demon's strong grip.

Harry let out an annoyed sigh. He was getting tired if this.

When he looked down at the human he saw tears of frustration falling down his eyes.

Harry kept holding onto him and waited for the human to tire himself down.

When Louis stopped struggling Harry stared down at him.

"Are you done?"

"No,"

"Well finish your little bitch fit so we can start your punishment,"

Louis stopped moving, he glared at Harry before whatever fight he had left in him left his body.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Exactly, what did I do to deserve this? What did I ever do to you that makes you think it's okay to play with my heart?!"

Harry's cold expression soften,

"Lou-"

"No! You had your chance to talk now it's my turn!"

Harry nodded his head as his human took a deep breath.

"You lied to me, you promised that if I became yours you wouldn't hurt Zayn. You promised me that he'll be protected from people like you, what you forgot to mention is that my brother was already selling his soul to the devil!"

Harry swallowed whatever pleas he wanted to shout, his angel was hurt and he needed to release his pent up anger.

You tricked me, you knew what Liam was planning and you went ahead and did what you did. Do you love playing my heart? Is that what it is to you? A toy you can use and play with whenever your bored?"

"That's not true Louis!"

"It sure feels like it. You hide our relationship from the entire school, you cheat on me with Taylor, you manipulated me into thinking if I didn't become yours you'll take my brother and hurt him. Tell me the truth Harry did you ever love me?"

"Don't,"

He grabbed Louis's chin so that his human wouldn't look away from him.

"Ever think that I never loved you when that's far from the truth Louis,"

"It feels like it,"

Harry looked at Louis, really looked at him and what he saw was a broken angel. Yes in the past he would refer Louis as a broken angel but not once did Harry saw how true his discription of Louis was.

Louis's once bright blue eyes were now dull, they no longer held that spark that caught Harry's attention. His heart may be beating but for what reason has it not stopped? Harry didn't have to ask, he knew the answer to that question.

Harry gently grabbed

Louis's hand and placed it on his chest.

"Do you feel that?"

Louis stared at his hand before he slowly nodded his head.

"That's my heart beating, did you know that a demon's heart does not beat unless it's near it's mate,"

"Harry-"

"I love you, I fucked up, and I continue to fuck up but I don't know what to do! Whenever I try talking to you, you turn the other way around. When I try getting you alone you found ways to be surrounded by people."

Harry cupped his human's cheek signing with relief when he didn't pull away.

"My demon side has been going crazy without you my perfect angel that it was thinking irrational and so was I, seeing you but not being able to touch you, hearing you but not being able to speak to you, I was going crazy and I saw no other option but to force you into this arrangement that you didn't want to be a part of."

He stroke Louis's cheek smiling softly.

"I lied to you, hid things from you, but please know this, if there was one thing that was true, was my love for you,"

Louis didn't know what to say. He knew that Harry was being honest, after all his hand was still on his chest, but Harry could still be lying, he could be a skill liar after all.

"Why sleep with Taylor? Why hide our relationship? "

Harry rested his head on Louis's forehead before he spoke,

"I slept with Taylor because I was in heat, at the time I wanted you but you weren't ready and Taylor was there. When I was done I regretted what I did, I wont lie, I had no intention in telling you what I did so I'm happy you caught us, better you saw for yourself then to hear it from someone else and then you would probably be worse,"

He pulled back so that he met Louis's eyes.

"As for hiding our relationship, it was to protect you, at the time my people were at war with some other supes and the last thing I ever want is to put you in harms way,"

"I love you Louis William Malik-Tomlinson, and if you give me another chance I'll prove it,"

"I can't, you broken my trust, my heart, how can I trust you?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"I don't know Loubear, I truly sincerely don't know,"

Louis stared at Harry, he wanted to be with Harry, he wanted to be with him, but how can he trust him when he shattered that trust? An idea came to Louis something that could make him regret it for the rest of his life, or can make Harry earn his trust.

"Make love to me,"

"What?"

"Make love to me, if you stay by my side after you sleep with me, and show everyone at school that your mine and I'm yours then I'll believe you, if you leave me and hide our relationship I'll leave you, I'll never believe you and even if you still keep me I'll sleep with other people and remind you every day how much I hate you and the pain you caused me,"

"Louis-"

"My trust in you is shattered into a million pieces, if you want to fix it prove it, it won't be perfect, I'll have some issues with you as well as doubts but I'll still be with you. After all, trust is like a mirror you can fix it if it's broken but I and only I will be able to see the cracks in its reflection, "

"Louis...this is-"

"A big risk, I'm gambling the most important thing in my life for the most important person in my heart. I am trusting you Harry, not to break me, I'm allowing you to have the one thing no one will have, the question is will you pass my test or fail it,"

"Louis I can't,"

"Why? Is this not what you want?"

"Of course but...boo your virginity is something you should give to someone you love, you should never use it as a bargain chip to see if someone would earn your trust or not, if i do this you'll regret it, i don't want you to regret making love with someone i want you to be happy and proud that you lost your virginity to someone special,"

Louis smiled a little. Even when he was offering himself Harry still thought of him.

"Harry, thank you for thinking of me but...I want to do this, I want you to be my first, prove to me you love me, prove to me you won't leave me,"

"Louis..."

Louis lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

"Please love, I want this,

I want you,"

Harry growled as he dive down and started kissing Louis.

Louis lean forward and kissed him back.

Harry lick Louis's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The human slowly opened his lip and allowed Harry's tongue to enter his mouth. In a matter of seconds both human and demon's tongues were wrestling each other.

Hands began to explore each other's bodies, Harry's went under Louis's shirt and began to stroke his sides.

Louis tug on Harry's shirt wanting his demon to take it off.

The demon pulled back and removed his shirt Louis followed Harry's movements and took off his shirt as well as his pants, Harry took off his pants and boxers, he looked down and saw a naked Louis staring back at him.

"God you're beautiful,"

Harry reached for the lube that was inside his drawer.

"Do you need prep?"

Louis should say yes but...he was egare to have Harry inside him...still he didn't want it to hurt as much as it should.

"Yes please,"

Harry squeezed a genourous amount of lube on his fingers before he rubbed them together.  Then as slowly as he could he pushed one finger inside his mate.

Harry watched as Louis face scrunched up a little.

"I'm going to add another okay?"

Louis nodded his head as another finger entered his whole.

While Harry's fingers worked on stretching Louis's hole, his eyes were focus on his angel's face. He watched as his mate's face at first he was uncomfortable with having something inside him but soon he got use to having his fingers scissoring him.

Every now and then Louis gave out a few moans, Harry was loving how Louis would arch his back trying to get more of Harry inside of him

"Harry,"

Louis looked at him.

"Please baby I need you,"

Harry nodded his head as he pulled his fingers out of him.

He grabbed the lube and squeezed some more on his hand. He coax his cock before lining it up at Louis's hole.

"Are you ready?"

Louis grabbed Harry's hand.

"Yes,"

Harry bend down to kiss his mate while he slowly entered him.

Louis eyes snapped open as he groan in pain.

Harry was huge! It felt like the demon was splitting him in half.

Harry stopped, he pulled back to look at the boy beneath him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, ummm...can you please wait for a second,"

Harry nodded. Looking down he saw that his cock was only half way in.

"Okay, okay keep going,"

Harry slowly pushed in, he watched as Louis's face was in discomfort, biting his lips to keep his cries from getting out.

Once he bottomed out he waited for Louis to tell him it was okay to move. The human met the demon's eyes. His pain expression leaving his face, replacing it with a neutral one.

"You can move now,"

Harry slowly pulled out of Louis, leaving only the tip inside of him before he entered him.

Both boys moan in pleasure as Harry slowly moved inside him.

"Faster, please,"

Harry speed up his thrust, moving faster inside his boy.

Louis moan when Harry hit that particular spot inside of him.

The demon smirk when he hit Louis's prostate. He kept hitting it making the human moan in pleasure.

"Ha-Harry...I'm...I'm gonna cum..."

Harry change his angle so that he could move deeper inside of Louis.

"Harry...Harry...HARRY!"

Louis wrapped his arms around his boy as he came, covering both of them in his cum.

"LOUIS!"

Harry followed after spilling his cum inside his baby.

He grabbed his human and flipped them over so that he was on top of Harry.

Louis rested his head on Harry's chest, he slowly lifted his head and smile at harry.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the crappy smut if anyone knows how to write smut and would love to help me out I would be forever grateful till next time ^^


	18. Tonight you're mine completely

November 2012

There was something about the human, something that made Andy crave her. It wasn't just her body that called out to him, nor was it the amazing sex the two always had.

Something about the tiny human made Andy want her. Not just physically but emotionally as well. She was always quiet whenever he talked to her; never speaking, never interrupted him, just listening to him.

He liked that, he liked that she was always listening and whenever he asked for her input she would give him his honest opinion.

That's another thing he lo-liked, liked about her. Her honesty. The girl was not afraid to speak her mind, she answered him with a sharp tongue, never holding back, allowing her words to slip out of her mouth with no remorse or regret.

It always amused him, whenever people speak they would say something rude, disgusting, or sexual just to get a reaction. Not her, she just said whatever she wanted just because she could.

Aaliyah, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. A girl that Andy wanted to be his and only his...

With Aaliyah

Aaliyah stared at the man before her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes,"

"Aaliyah if you are caught-"

"I don't care! I honestly don't care! Your bright idea got me into this and you’re going to be the one to get me out of this…got it?”

He stared into the eyes of the blued eye girl. There he found determination and courage to break the one sacred rule of the supernatural. If he helped her with this then chances are she will die. He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t lose the only person who was strong and smart enough to trick [Andy](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BHsJjdTCAAAz5a0.jpg) she gain his trust. Not to mention she did the impossible. She made him fall in love with her. Whether the vampire knew it or not, he was in love with the human. He had fallen victim to her charms and beauty, just like everyone else before him.

And who could blame him? Aaliyah was beautiful, she was everything a man wanted in a woman, maybe that’s why it was hard for him to agree to this. After all, Andy isn’t the only one who became a victim of the siren’s spell.

“Aaliyah-“

“Please [Jayden](http://cdn2-b.examiner.com/sites/default/files/styles/image_content_width/hash/e1/80/e180b1fc3cca159edffc1adb777a7485.jpg?itok=R9h-6rLa) I need to do this, please,”

Jayden stared at her, he slowly nodded his head agreeing to her conditions. A smile broke out of her face as she threw her arms around him and began to kiss his cheek repeatedly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,”

The two hugged one another, the only noises that could be heard where the thank yous that kept leaving Aaliyah’s mouth. Both humans were lost in their each other’s embrace that neither realized that they were being watched…

\---------------------------------

Zayn and Liam

Zayn's honey brown eyes met Liam's chocolate ones.

A small smile spread across Liam's face before he lean forward and kissed his forehead.

"Morning beautiful,"

The honey eyed boy smiled a little before he respond,

“Morning,”

The two were silent for a while before Liam asked,

“What do you want to do today beautiful?”

“Umm…actually do you mind if I call Louis? I need to speak with him,”

“Of course love,”

“In private,”

Liam’s smile dropped a little before he kissed his lips,

“Of course love, do you want to call him now or do you wish to wait until later?”

“Well that depends?”

“On what?”

“On what time it is,”

Liam chuckled a little before he answered,

“It’s a little after 8,”

Zayn nodded his head as he snuggled closer to Liam, resting his head on his chest as he listen to his heart beat.

“Today’s Aaliyah’s birthday,” Zayn mumbled. A part of him wonder why he shared that information with Liam, another part figure it’s because (while he didn’t want to admit it) he trusted Liam, after last night a part of him began to trust Liam, maybe not as much as he should but just enough to tell him something as important as his sister’s birthday.

“Is it?”

“Yeah, she would have been 24 today,”

“Wow,”

“What?” Zayn sat up to get a look at Liam’s face, the vampire looked shocked to say the least.

“Nothing I just assumed that she would have been younger than that,”

Zayn smiled fondly.

“No she was older then us by 8 years,”

Liam ran his hands through Zayn’s soft midnight hair, smiling fondly at the human.

“Tell me about her,”

Zayn gave Liam a confused expression, wanting the man to further explain himself.

“I want to know more about her, you seem so fond of her, and the way you talk about her…she was, is important to you and I wish to know more about her,”

Zayn smiled as he started talking about his sister, the very same sister whose blood covered the entire hands that were currently holding him.

**With Louis and Harry**

Louis glared at the demon who was sitting across from him, who at least had the dignity to look sheepish.

“Would you believe me if I told you I was sorry?”

“Sorry? Sorry!? Sorry doesn’t cut it Harold, not this time, it also doesn’t cut it that we have sex for the first time and boom!” Louis claps his hands together to make for dramatic purposes.

“I get pregnant! Seriously? You know how this works better than I do and you forget to wear a damn condom?”

“I thought you were on the pill!”

“Oh really? Then you should have smelled the chemicals of the damn pill on me shouldn’t you?”

Once again Harry looks sheepish.

Louis ran his hands through his face.

It started off early in the morning when Louis woke up to some strange pains in his stomach. He immediately ran to the bathroom and started puking everything he ate along with blood?

Not knowing what was wrong with him he ran to Harry, however, the minute he reached the demon he felt himself getting dizzy, losing his balance, right before Louis’s body could sway Harry was there to grab him and began to ask him what was wrong since he was able to smell the blood coming from him.

Louis responded by stating he didn’t know, he just woke up with the need to throw up as well as feeling dizzy. It wasn’t until Harry got a whiff of Louis’s scent.

Mixed with his usual honeysuckle scent was the sweet scent of cinnamon…meaning one thing…he was pregnant. Unlike normal human pregnancies supernatural pregnancies went faster, depending on what species it was. With demons their pregnancies lasted only 12 weeks.

"Are you mad at me?"

Louis removed his hands from his face to look at his demon. For the first time since he's met him, Harry looked scared. He was scared of what Louis was going to do, of what he was going to say to the demon. Harry looked so vulnerable looking down at the ground with his hands behind his back, like a child who was caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

Taking a deep calming breath Louis said,

"No, I'm just scared Harry. I'm 16 years old with a crappy job and an even crappier home, the last thing I want is to bring a child into my fucked up world,"

Harry stared at his human before he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Louis, never ever think that you're alone in this because you are not. You have me and you have Zayn and Liam as well as Niall. Neither one of us is going to abandon you. As for your home and job, Louis I want you to quit your job and move in with me,"

Louis pulled back a little to stare into his eyes.

"What?"

"Move in with me love. I want you to come and live with me I also want you to quite your job at that dumb coffee shop that you work at,"

"...Are you insane?"

"Wasn't expecting that," Harry said truthfully.

"Harry, I can't just up and leave my home, or my job. If I do then what will happen to Zayn? The only reason why the two of us weren't kick out was because together, we were able to make ends meet. If I leave the Zayn will-"

Louis was cut off by Harry pressing his lips against his. When the demon pulled back he chuckled a little.

"Love, do you honestly think that Liam would allow Zayn to leave him? Like me he would ask Zayn to stay with him and quit his job so that we can take care of the both of you and make sure that your both okay,"

Louis didn't know what to say, in a way he was kind of right, Liam wouldn't allow Zayn to leave his side.

“No you’re right, Liam would never leave Zayn’s side,”

He looked up at Harry, the green eyed demon looked at his beloved, Louis was allowing Harry to see him vulnerable, allowing him to see him being weak and trusting him to be the strength he needed.

“Just like I know you would never leave me,”

“Never,” he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him close.

Zayn and Louis sat down and stared into the beautiful [meadow](http://youthvoices.net/sites/default/files/image/26180/apr/5.jpg) that they always came whenever it was her birthday or her anniversary. The sun was setting, creating vibrating colors of orange and yellow, the sunset cast a reflection on the lake creating a beautiful river of liquid gold.

After Harry and Louis's talk the two decided to spent the day with Zayn Liam and Niall. The five boys spent the day in awkward silence for the first hour. It was clear to niall that Louis was mad at Liam while Zayn was mad at Harry.

It also didn't help when Louis told Zayn he was going to be an uncle. It took Liam and Louis to calm the boy down before he went and beat the crap out of the demon.

The rest of the hour was spent with Niall making conversation with all five of them. Both Harry and Liam where thankful that the humans got along with the kitsune they were also thankful that said kitsune was able to make conversation with all of them and somehow made them all join in.

By the second hour they were all talking without the aid of the kitsune.

They went to the movies then had a late lunch before they all decided to head to Aaliyah's grave yard at Louis and Zayn's request. 

When they reached the grave the supes allowed the humans to visit their sister without them disrupting them. Louis and Zayn were thankful that the supes were allowing them this moment of peace.

When they reached the grave they saw Jayden there waiting for them.

"Hey Jay," 

Jayden turned to face the two boys that were Aaliyah's world.

"Hello boys,"

After spending an hour with both Jayden and Aaliyah the two headed back to the supes. The five of them decided to walk around the park and then head to the meadow. When they reached the meadow the five decided to play a quick game of football (soccer). Well Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Harry did Louis sat out of the game due to his little bun in the oven.

After the game Zayn and Louis asked if they could stay and watch the sunset. The vampire and demon allowed them to stayfor awhile informing them that they will be waiting for them in the car the two boys sat down as they watched the sun set.

"Its beautiful isn't it?"

Louis smiled as he turned to look at Zayn.

"Yeah, it is,"

The two were silent for awhile before Zayn decided to break the silence.

"Louis?"

"Mmm,"

"Are you...Are you sure that you're doing the right thing?"

Louis was silent for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and find the answer that would not only satisfied Zayn but him as well.

"I honestly don't know Zayn, I want to trust Harry but...a part of me doesn't know if I should add a baby to the mix...I'm not sure on what I should and shouldn't do. I love harry, that much I know is true but..."

"You're scared if he's going to hurt you again,"

Louis placed his hands on his flat tummy.

"Yeah,"

Zayn wrapped his arms around his brother, he didn't offer any words of comfort since he honestly didn't know what to say to him.

He did however offer hum comfort, something he needed because sometimes a simple hug could translate into a million things that the mind cannot form into words.

Louis smiled as he snuggled closer to Zayn, the two stayed until the sun disappeared and the stars began to light up the cloudless night.

Both brothers got up and went to their boyfriends or whatever Liam and Zayn were to them.

When they reached the rest of the boys they spotted another person. This person appeared to have blond hair, a shaved face and was wearing dark clothes. As they got closer they saw that both Liam and Harry looked neutral but if one were to look closer they would see how nervous and tense they actually were. 

Niall was trying to look aloof but like Harry and Liam he was also tense.

When they reached the group both humans stopped as they looked at the new person.

"Hello boys,"

Hi,"

"Hello,"

The man smiled as he stared at both of them.

The way he was looking at them reminded them of someone who was searching for a long friend who they haven't seen for ages and has finally after years of searching found them.

"Not to be rude but who are?" Louis asked. 

The man who actually looked a lot like Liam smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners?" He said in a mock polite tone.

"My name is Andy, I'm Liam's older brother, it nice to meet you Louis and Zayn I heard so  _much_ about you two,"

The two brothers looked at one another before they looked back at Andy. 

"From Harry?"

"Or from Liam?"

Andy chuckled.

"No sillies, from Aaliyah,"

Brown and blue eyes widen as they heard the name of their sister coming off the vampire's lips. 

Harry and Liam glared at the oldest vampire thankful that their mates weren't paying any attention to them for if they were they would have asked questions that neither were ready to answered.

"Aa-Aaliyah?"

"That's right boys Aaliyah, your sister,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because of the long I'll be updating the next two chapters over the weekend. Also because I'm excited for you guys to figure out how Aaliyah died and I want to finish this story before Halloween so I can update the next installment on Halloween cause that's my favorite holiday ^^ any who review kudous if you love it ^^


	19. taking over me

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Andy turned to face Liam, taking off his jacket  he threw it at the nearest chair. he walked over to the coffee table that contain his whisky along with a bottle of blood.

"You are going to be more specific," He poured himself some whiskey before he added the blood. Grabbing the stirring stick Andy mixed the two liquids together, once he saw the dark red color he took a small sip to see if the drink was ready.

Smiling at the taste he turned to Liam who looked like an angry werewolf puppy then an angry vampire.

"Why did you tell them that you knew Aaliyah? "

"Cause I do,"

Liam took a deep steady breath, trying to calm himself down before he ripped his throat out he asked,

"Either way you didn't have to mention her, Zayn keeps asking me how you knew her and Louis is bugging Harry on why you know her."

The younger of the two stared at his brother, Andy saw that for the first time in a long time Liam looked scared. 

Scared at the fact that Zayn is asking questions, scared that Andy will slip and tell them things that they shouldn't know, scared that all of their skeletons that have been locked in the closet will be released from their imprisonment and reveal themselves to the humans.

Andy set his drink down, he walked to the fire place and stared at the flames, dancing around, the three walls that surrounded them kept them from burning out.

He closed his eyes, memories of the beautiful human filled his mind, out of all his memories of the midnight hair beauty her betrayal was the one memory that stood out the most.

Every moment that they shared was clouded by discovering the truth of her nature. What he once consider to be a beautiful angel turned out to be a deadly serpent.

Her kisses weren't filled with love and kindness, no, he mistaken those rose petal lips for venomous ones, filled with deadly poison a poison that was slowly flowing through his veins, burning him from the inside out. 

A snake in the grass, her outer beauty drew him in, her deadly poison drew him out.

Andy inhaled the smell of the burning wood, trying to relax his mind and serpress the memories of his beloved, exhaling the smell of smoke through his parted lips, releasing the smoke that was clouding his heart and mind, hoping that by exhaling it, it would clear the on going war that was raging inside him.

Opening his eyes Andy turned to face Liam.

"I will tell them half of the truth, I was a client of hers and we got along so well that I became a regular and she opened up to me, I wont tell them anything that'll make them think you or Harry had anything to do with her death,"

Liam stared at his brother, trying to see if he was lying to him, or if for once, he was telling the truth.

Seeing that he wasn't lying Liam relaxed as he felt his shoulders slumping down, body becoming less tense.

He was grateful that Andy was being honest with him. He may be a bit skeptical but for now his brother had his trust. He just hoped he wasn't wrong.

"Thank you," regardless if he was being honest or not Liam still couldn't help but express his gratitude. 

Andy nodded his head.

"Now let's go and bug your mate, he's probably worrying himself with all the questions that are swimming through his head,"

Liam chuckled a little, he and Andy walked put of Andy's office and headed for the living room.

\--------------------------------------------------

Zayn and Louis were a mess. After Andy dropped a bomb like that, informing them that he knew their sister they immediately began asking questios, questions that Harry and Liam informed them will have to wait until they got home.

Once they did Liam and Andy headed for the office; Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Harry sat around the living room.

Harry and Niall were currently eating some cookies that the maid brought them while Louis and Zayn were bouncing their knees up and down.

A nervous habit they developed since they were little kids.

"Loubear would you please relax,"

"I can't Harry, Andy, Liam's brother knew Aaliyah. Do you know what this means?"

_"it means that if Andy doesn't keep his mouth shut you'll find out things that you are not ready to know, things that'll make you hate me till the day that I die,"_

Harry played ignorance and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really boo,"

"It means that we can ask him questions about her, ask him what does he know about her,"

"But why do you want to know more about her? Don't you guys already know everything there is to know?"Niall couldn't help but ask.

Like his friends he was also nervous about them discovering the truth about Aaliyah, after all it was Niall who told Harry, who told Liam, who told Andy.

"We do," Zayn stated.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't know more about her,"

Zayn took a deep breath,

"We just want to know what happened to her the last month of her being alive, we didn't know where she was or what she was doing, she just came back to us one day, and then she disappeared again. Three days later a cop shows up and told us she was dead,"

Niall and Harry shared nervous glances.

They knew exactly where she was.

Before Niall or Harry could say anything Liam and Andy came into the living room. All sets of eyes landed on the brothers.

Andy stared at Harry, seeing the same vulnerability that resembled Liam in his eyes.

Andy reassured Harry that he will not say anything with a small smile.

He turned to face the boys who were anxious to ask every question that was floating through their heads.

Deciding to put the boys out of their misery, them and their mates, 

"Before you ask, yes I know Aaliyah but now how you think,"

Both Louis and Zayn looked at one another before they turned to face the older vampire

Taking a deep breath Andy continued knowing that the two will probably hate him for what he's about to say next,

"I was umm...a client and-"

"Stop,"

Everyone turned to Louis who's hand was resting on his belly, Zayn's hand resting on his knee.

"We know what you are going to say next, you were a client and got close to her. You didn't, you didn't know her as much as we thought you did," Zayn whispered, knowing that every supernatural creature in the room will be able to hear him.

"Ummm..." Andy cleared his throat before he spoke,

"Yeah, yeah that's what happened,"

The brothers nodded their heads.

"Thank you for telling us that,"

"Your welcome?"

Louis looked at Harry.

"Can we go home? I'm tired and I need to get some rest,"

Harry smiled a little, relief clouding his eyes.

"Alright let's go,"

Louis kissed Zayn's cheek.

"Forever and Always,"

Zayn looked up at Louis's eyes and smiled a little.

"And way pass eternity,"

Harry and Louis left, leaving Zayn and Liam and Niall.

"Well i should be heading out as well, I uhh...have some important meeting to go to, see you guys,"

"Bye Niall,"

"Later Niall,"

They waved good bye to the kitsune, Liam turned to Zayn.

"Come on, it's late and you my beautiful angel need your rest,"

Zayn smiled as Liam scooped him up bridal style and headed to his room. Zayn was smiling at Liam but on the inside everything inside of was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Andy was lying, Aaliyah would never give out information about him and Louis to anyone. Especially a client hell she never told Jayden about them. The only reason he knew was because he went to her apartment and found pictures of them.

Andy knew Aaliyah, how he didn't know, he just knew one thing he was going to find out how.

\-----------------------------------

_March 2013_

_A white fox entered the basement as he walked over to the vampires and demons. The young fox shifted into a young boy._

_He looked at the vampires and demons as well as his mom and dad._

_"Well?" Andy shouted, getting impatient with the agonizing silence._

_"They're two boys. Both 14 and both will be attending Harry and Liam's school next year,"_

_"That's it? That's all you could find?!"_

_"Andy, calm down,"_

_Andy turned to glare at his mother. Karen was unaffected  by his glared._

_"We already know everything about them thanks to her,"_

_They all turned to face Aaliyah who looked like she was close to passing out._

_Andy glared at her, he wanted to kill her, she deserved to die!_

_"If you want to kill me, then kill me, but leave my brothers alone,"_

_Andy walked to the human's cage, glaring down at the human Andy began shaking the bars._

_"You fucking bitch! How could you?! I trusted you! I..."_

_"You what? Fell in love with me? Don't make me laugh, you're a vampire if you want you can just turn off your emotions and won't have to feel anymore,"_

_Andy chuckled._

_"You think your so smart huh bitch? Think that I never loved you? Well you're wrong, I did loved you, now I hate you and you're going to die,"_

_Aaliyah smiled._

_"Good, if I die then so does **she.**  _

_They all turned to face Gemma who looked just as worse as Aaliyah._

_"We will find a way to reverse this, make no mistake of that,"_

_Aaliyah smiled at them._

_"Even if you do reverse it it's to late, she will die. Whether by your hand or her own. She will die, it's only a matter of time,"_

_Harry ran to her and tried to claw at her._

_Aaliyah just smirked as the demon grabbed her by the collar of her torn shirt._

_"I am going to kill you, I should kill you. But killing you means Gemma dies,"_

_"Is that why you stopped torturing me, because you finally used your tiny brain and finally realized that Gemma's injuries were caused by you because of what you did,"_

_Harry raised a clawed hand ready to strike. However, before he could slash her a piercing scream filled his ears drums._

_Everyone turned to face Gemma, her hands clutching her stomach._

_"Bye-bye baby," Aaliyah whispered knowing full well that everyone could hear her._

\----------------------------------- 

Harry was talking about the baby and the nursery and what they should decorate it as, he was paying half attention to Harry's words and talking when it was appropriate. His mind was else where. 

Andy's words kept playing through Louis's head. He claim to be a client and if he and Zayn haven't interrupted him, he would have claim that Aaliyah told everything about them.

That's were the first mistake was made. Aaliyah kept her personal life away from her job. Always making sure that neither her job and them collide.

Andy was lying, he claim to be a client but she would never reveal them to a client even if she got close to one (believe him she's actually made friends with some but neither one knew about them until the day of her funeral).

He knew Aaliyah maybe not as a client but as something else, and Louis was going to get to the bottom of it.

**The next day**

Louis and Zayn sat at the table waiting for Liam and Harry to get their food.

"Andy was lying to us, wasn't he?"

"He was Louis, he knew something about Aaliyah that she would never share with anyone,"

"Not only that but he lied to us, if he was a client then he wouldn't know so much about us,"

"Not to mention that he wasn't at her funeral and Jayden didn't mention him,"

"Let's also not forget that Aaliyah never slept with anything that wasn't human,"

Both humans were silent for a few minutes, Zayn decided to break the silence,

"Andy's hiding something isn't he?"

"We know hes hiding something, but that's not what something we should be asking Zayn,"

"If that's not what we should be asking then what should we be asking,"

Louis turned to look at Harry and Liam who were laughing with the football team.

"What we should really be asking is, what do Liam and Harry know since the two of them were pretty nervous around Andy,"

"You think they know something?"

"No i don't think, I know,"

Before Zayn could ask he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his neck. He turned to see Perrie smiling at him.

"Oh, hey Perrie,"

"Hey Zayn,"

She released him and went to sit next to him. Before Louis could say anything he felt someone sitting next to him. Turning his head to the side he saw Brianna.

Great next to Perrie, Brianna was the thirstist  person around.

"Hi Louis," she said in what she hoped was a seductive voice instead it sounded more like a dying cat.

Louis didn't say anything just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Perrie looked at Zayn and smiled, Zayn being the nice person that he was smiled back.

"So, there's a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanna come?"

Brianna looked at Louis,

"Of course your invited as well Louis,"

"Oh joy," He said sarcastically, 

Before Brianna could say anything she saw a hand land on Louis's shoulder. The four humans turned to see Harry standing right next to them.

"Umm..."

Was all Brianna got out before Harry lean down and kissed Louis. Louis's eyes widen as he felt Harry kissing him.

Sure when they got inside the restaurant Harry and Liam went to join the football team but not before Liam placed a big kiss on Zayn's lips, staking a claim on the boy.

His eyes drifted to Zayn and saw that Liam had the same idea as Harry and was full on making out with Zayn.

Louis closed his eyes and kissed Harry back. Harry smirked into the kiss as he shoved his tongue in Louis's throat. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's neck pulling him closerr.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Zayn doing the same thing.

Before either could say anything someone cleared their throats. The two couples split apart, they turned to see a woman standing behind them, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well, your gone for a year and so much has changed, you two go and get yourselves boyfriends,"

Liam and Harry shared a look, silently asking each other if they knew this woman.

[Robin](http://www.telemundo.com/sites/nbcutelemundo/files/styles/promotional_content_4_6/public/sites/nbcutelemundo/files/images/gallery/2014/10/01/aracely-arambula-lucha-duran-los-miserables_141019573444_7_1.jpg?itok=26M_Yl68) Both Louis and Zayn asked.

The woman known as Robin smiled at them.

"Hello boys,"

As soon as the name left the boys lips Liam and Harry felt their entire world come crashing donw. No her...anyone but her.

Both Louis and Zayn shoved Brianna and Perrie out of the way as as they ran towards her.

"Robin opened her arms and wrapped them around the boys.

She smiled as she kissed the top of their heads.

She looked up and glared at the two creatures.

The two creatures glared right back at the spark, after all she was the one that put the binding spell on Gemma, tying her life with Aaliyah's.

The humans pulled back and just like that the girl smiled at them as if she wasn't just glaring at the two most powerful beings in the world.

"What are you doing here?" Zayn asked.

Robin smiled at them before she looked up and met Liam and Harry's eyes.

"I guess I was just a little home sick and decided to come and pay a visit,"

Things just got worse for the vampire and demon...


	20. see my dreams all die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the happiest person alive !!! My favorite author NiamJenn19994 actually read and review my story !!! Seriously she's one of my top 100 favorite authors so I'm really happy and thankful that she read and review my story ^^

November 2012

[Aaliyah](http://www.abplive.in/incoming/article563286.ece/alternates/FREE_768/SADIA%20KHAN.jpg) stared up at the sky, dark thoughts wondering inside her mind, bouncing around her head unable to be still for her to grasp one and give it her undivided attention.

Her mind felt like a rubber band, being pulled into different directions she feared that if it was pulled hard enough it'll snap into pieces.

"You look nervous,"

The midnight beauty turned to face her friend.

[Robin Elizondo ](http://d.ibtimes.co.uk/en/full/1398988/emilia-clarke-actress.jpg?w=736)was one of few supernatural creature she trusted. She was a brujia, a witch that was of Mexican decent. Brujias practice dark ancient magic, one that traced back to the Aztecs. She wasn't as powerful as her ancestors but with her mentor ' help she was getting there.

Like Aaliyah, Jayden sought her out and asked for her help. Robin wanted revenge against the Paynes since Karen along with Anna killed her entire coven and nearly wiped them out.

Now only her and her sister were the only ones left.

Aaliyah eyed the brujia carefully before she smiled.

"You changed your face...again,"

Robin smirked,

"Payne and Styles were starting to get supicous of me, had to get a new face to keep them off my trail,"

"And whatever will they say when they discover their maid has mysteriously vanished,"

Robin just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there,"

The two girls laughed a little, a few chuckles passed their lips before their laughter died down.

The two were silent for a while, neither one knowing how to break it.

Robin decided she had enough broke it by speaking the words that were clouding her every thought.

"Aaliyah are you...Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you're already dead because you're working for us; if they find out about this, they'll kill you, your children, and your children's children,"

Aaliyah gave a dry chuckled,

"They can't kill any of my children, considering the fact that I'll be the one killing it,"

Aaliyah rested her hand on her growing bump, she was exactly a 4 and a half weeks pregnant but she looked like she was eight weeks.

"I don't want a child, at least not with him, not with a vampire. I can't, I won't bring a child into this fucked up world, I won't make a good mother not with the kind of life I'm living,"

"You make a great mother to Zayn and Louis,"

"That's because they're my world and I'll do anything for them. But...this child...I just can't do it, I can't bring it into this world that's why I'm aborting it,"

"You're breaking the sacred law by killing a supernatural baby, if they find out then-"

"That's why, you and Adelaide are going to help me,"

Robin stared at her,

"I have a plan, and you and Adelaide are going to help me,"

\-------------------------------------------------

The two women entered Adelaide's shop looking around the place the two headed for the back room. When they entered they spotted her and Robin's sister.

[Adelaide](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3e/f3/52/3ef3526df21f594b3e0c596ef97e18b4.jpg) and [Aurora](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CC88pPNWgAAhxZA.png) were both reading something off a heavy book, from the looks of it, they were reading their grimmore.

Aaliyah stared at Aurora then at Robin.

So, you two decided to wear the same face except one decided to be a blond and the other a brunette?"

Adelaide and Aurora stared at the human.

Aaliyah immediately looked at the ground, her confidence flew out the window when she saw those dark brown eyes, staring at her.

she wasn't afraid of Aurora, Adelaide on the other hand. She was the strongest witch to every exsit. 

Just like Aurora and Robin she came from a powerful bloodline of witches, however, unlike Aurora and Robin her coven was still alive.

Adelaide gave the human a smile that Aaliyah knew was anything but friendly.

"What brings you here Aaliyah?"

The human took a deep breath, standing up straight so that she gave off the illusion of being confident and not afraid the human spoke,

"I need your help,"

Adelaide chuckled, 

"Everyone needs my help child, you're going to have to be more specific,"

Aaliyah blushed a little before she composed herself,

"I need you to do a binding spell on me,"

Both witches gave the human a look of confusion.

"Binding spell?" Aurora spoke for the first time.

 "Yes, I umm...need you to bind my life to Gemma Styles, I umm also going to need you to bind-"

"You want me to bind you to Gemma Styles and you want me to bind your unborn baby to her unborn baby, am I right"

Aaliyah stared at the witch before she nodded her head. She didn't have to ask how she knew, something told her that she knew her plan the minute she walked in the door.

Adelaide stared at the human she liked this girl, she was one brave soul to break the sacred law. Foolish but brave.

"And exactly what do I get in returned for this favor that I am doing?"

"Ummm...I don't know, honestly I didn't think you were going to agree to this,"

"You thought I was going to dismiss you or better yet kill you for asking me to abort a fetus?"

Aaliyah nodded her head. Agreeing with Adelaide's words.

"Well child believe it or not, you aren't the only person, human or supernatural, to come to me and ask for an abortion,"

Aaliyah gave her a weak smile.

"Now if you would please follow me we will get started,"

"Wait,"

Adelaide turned to face the human, she could see that she was uncertain about her decision but she could also see that confusion in those bright blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask me as to why I'm doing this?"

Adelaide chuckled,

"Child I know why you're here, and I know that you and them,"

She gesture towards Aurora and Robin.

"Want to kill the Styles and Paynes,"

"And shouldn't you try to stop us? You work for them, that means that you should turn me in or kill me,"

Adelaide smirk at the human's babbling, amused by her questions the witch decided to give the human answers that she was seeking.

"I should but you have something I want and by doing this, I want you to do me one favor,"

Aaliyah stared at the witch, supicous clouded her eyes,

"What kind of favor?"

"Don't worry about it child, you'll find out, now come with me so we can work on our binding spell,"

The two entered the back room but not before Aaliyah glanced back at the two Brujias silently asking them if she's doing the right thing.

Both women shrugged but each gave her encouraging smiles, reassuring her that they were here for her if they are needed.

\-------------------

That's it?"

"Thats it, why expecting something else?"

"I was honestly expecting for it to hurt,"

Adelaide shook her head, an amused smile played on her lIps.

"No child all I had to do is say a simple spell and now your life is tied to Gemma's and her baby's,"

Adelaide walked over to her table and picked up a jar that contained some herbs that Aaliyah has seen before.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Vervain,"

"Yes vervain, a plant that is deadly to vampires, the same plant that your necklace has,"

Aaliyah looked down at the charm that was hanging off her neck, her fingertips touched the stone that was the center of her necklace.

"My necklace...has vervain?"

"Yes, the same one that Andy gave you. He must have given it to you to protect you,"

Aaliyah was silent for a moment before she looked at the witch, she wanted to ask every question she could think of that surrounded her necklace and Andy but that'll have to wait until she received the information she wanted.

"What does vervain have to do with Gemma and her baby?"

"Everything, this vervain has been watered with Holy Water and silver, two deadly things that can and will kill a demon, or in your case a demon baby, drink it with every drink that you consume and by the end of March Gemma will lose her baby,"

 "Okay,"

"Good now leave, Andy will be here soon and I doubt you want him to see you here,"

Aaliyah nodded her head and left the shop, Robin following after her.

Once they left Aurora turned to face Adelaide.

"Mistress, why did you agree to help her? She's going to kill a baby, an innocent child,"

"So it seems,"

"Mistress why are you okay with this?"

"Because she gave me what I wanted,"

"And what's that?"

"Her baby,"

"Her baby?"

"Yes, child her baby,"

December 2012

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Loubear happy birthday to you,"

Louis smiled at Zayn, Robin and Aaliyah. The three were hugging and kissing him  wishing him happy birthday and everything.

"Happy birthday boo,"

Louis smiled as he watch Aaliyah hand him a beautifully wrapped box to him.

Louis smiled as he opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond [anchor braclete](http://img.davidyurman.com/is/image/DavidYurman/B15706MSSASABLLE?%24pdp_main%24) well the anchor was full of diamonds the cord that held was made of leather.

Louis stared at her with wonder.

"Never take this off, okay?" 

Louis said okay as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. Aaliyah smiled and kissed him back.

January 2013

Aaliyah kissed Zayn on the forehead. Her necklace dangling off his neck.

She smiled as she walked out of his and Louis’s shared room.

Aaliyah grabbed the cup that was full of water, mixed in with the vervain that Adelaide gave her.

Aaliyah took a deep gulp, drowning the water till the last drop leaving the cup completely empty.

Once empty she placed the cup on the counter, it hurt her like hell and the cramps were getting worse but she had to keep drinking it, hoping by the end of February it was gone.

\-------------------------------------

Harry and Liam entered Gemma's room. This was the eighth time she was put to bed rest due to the cramps she has been receiving for the past two months.

"Gemma we need to take you to the hospital,"

The demon stared at her mother, nodding her head in agreement, she needed to know what was wrong with her baby and if there was anything she could do to fix it.

February 2013

Aaliyah entered the Paynes mansion she waited at the bottom of the stairs for Andy to come and grab her. For the past month he's been rough with her.

More agressive, rougher with her body. He hasn't spoke to her and the only time he did was to ask her how was she doing. Every time she answered fine he would tell her to leave his room not wanting to talk to her or look at her.

Aaliyah was okay with that, the less chance she had of speaking with him the better.

Andy entered the room, instead of a warm look or a look of indifference he gave her a cold dark look.

"You're pregnant,"

For a second Aaliyah's mask slip before it was put back in its place. The girl laughed as she looked at Andy, hoping he didn't notice her nervous chuckle.

"Me? Pregnant? Don't be ridiculous Andy we always were condoms and all that shit,"

"Because since you started working here I never wear a condom,"

Nervousness was replaced with angerr.

"You were trying to get me pregnant?"

"You were trying to get rid of it, and you are working for a hunter...aren't you?"

Aaliyah's anger simmer down, fear began to enter her heart as her body froze in place. 

She backed away from the vampire, she made a sharp turn but before she could  make a run for it she bumped into a solid wall of muscle.

"Going somewhere human?"

March 15, 2013

"AHHHH!!!"

"The baby is almost here Mr. Payne,"

"Good, make sure once she's out that the human is thrown back in its cage,"

"Yes sir,"

The nurse turned back to the human who was giving birth to the first grandchild of the Paynes.

It hurt, it hurt more then the last time but she had to (more like force) do this.

The human screamed at the top of her lungs, her screams were mixed with the cries of a baby.

She opened her eyes to see the nurse carrying the baby over to Andy.

"A healthy baby girl sir, you were lucky that she was giving birth to a human baby. The baby is still half vampire but the only thing that she has that separates her and you is she won't need to feed on blood, regular food will do her just fine,"

"So she's okay? There's nothing wrong with her?"

"No, you were lucky, if you had waited longer she would have died,"

 Andy nodded his head as he stared at his beautiful baby girl.

"Welcome home Eden, I promise from this day on, I'll protect you from anyone,"

His eyes met Aaliyah’s dark cold blue ones.

"Including your own mother..."

March 31, 2013

"You're going to die,"

Aaliyah ignored Andy refusing to look afraid or any signs of weakness in front if him.

"You tried to kill my daughter and killed Gemma's baby as well. To make things worse you knew you were gonna get caught so what do you do? You make it so that she would be inferile,"

Aaliyah smirk at that,

"I did say she was going to die, either by your hand or her own,"

"Do you even care? Care that you ruined the lives of an innocent person as well as killed a baby! A fucking baby! Don't you care,"

Aaliyah looked around the room, giving off the appearance that she gave a damn when she didn't.

"No, I dont,"

Andy glared at her.

"Bitch,"

Aaliyah smirked.

"And proud of it,"

The vampire left the human alone unable to look at her anymore.

Aaliyah's smile fell as she rested her head on the wall.

Lost in her thoughts she reminisced on Louis and Zayn's births. The two were so tiny so full of life, sadly the two didn't know the truth.

They didn't know that their sister was actually their mother, if discovered who their father is then Liam and Harry would killed them where they stand.

She could lose them, not her boys, she loved them to much to lose them.

She had to lie to them had to ask her parents to lie for her in order to protect them. She lied about her age, her relationships, all to keep them safe.

It would seem that she will die with all her secrets. Good, that meant that Louis and Zayn will be safe, she hope that they will never fall for the vampire or demon's tricks.

She also hoped that their father never finds out about them. If he does there's no telling what he'll do.

The door to her room opened, she turned to see Gemma, Harry, Niall, Liam, and Andy each morphed into their beta moods, ready to kill the human.

Aaliyah closed her eyes as the cage door opened, she felt someone clawing her stomach, she didn't have to guess to know that it was Gemma who strike first.

Next she felt her hair being pulled out of her scalp, claws digging into her flesh, tearing it open, she heard screams, not realizing they were her own until someone (probably Harry) bit her ear off.

Bones snapped, claws were digging through her insides, she smelled smoke, no doubt that the kitsune was burning her.

She screamed and scream loudly that her vocal cords were becoming raw she was positive that her screams could be heard out of the soundproof room, her screams died when someone (Andy? Liam? Harry? Gemma? Niall?)

Ripped her tongue out, the assault kept going with Aaliyah giving silent screams, tears falling down her eyes, the image of her sons were the only thing that kept her from begging and pleading.

The assult was going strong and no one had any chances of stopping, Aaliyah just closed her eyes, her last thought was of her three children, and how she cursed herself for leaving them alone in this cruel world and that she hoped her daughter will forgive her as well as Zayn and Louis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... yeah this chapter was complicated to write but it was worth it, I hope you guys enjoyed this and review can we get at least to 10 reviews i really wanna here your opinion on this chapter.
> 
> Also I need help I need to know what do you guys want Zayn and Louis to have
> 
> Boy  
> Girl  
> Twins (boys)  
> Twins (girls)  
> Twins (boy and girl)
> 
> As well as names please welp that's it till Friday you guys or tomorrow if I get 10-15 reviews ^^


	21. it's gonna take some t-r-u-s-t to keep l-o-v-e part 1

Louis stared at his tummy. He was exactly two months pregnant and he couldn't be any happier. Today he and Harry will find out exactly what he was having. Things have changed for him and Zayn.

For the past two months things have been going good for both Zayn and Louis. Robin was back and she decided to live in their apartment. They moved out of their old home and moved in to their new homes.

 During their stay they kept a close eye on Andy. They were still skeptical about the older vampire but they hid it as well as they could. Making sure that he didn't smell their anxiety on them.

They did meet Andy's adorable daughter and Liam's niece.

[Eden](http://static.fkids.ru/photo/2011/03/50/Margarita-Drugal5732344.jpg) was an adorable little two almost three years old who looked like she was actually five. Then again supernatural children did grow faster then human children did.

There was something about Eden that looked familiar. Maybe it was her blue eyes that reminded Louis of his own or her dark hair that was the same shade of midnight as Zayn's, whatever it was she reminded them of something or someone.

Whatever connection they felt Eden must have felt it as well since she never left Zayn’s side or Louis's whenever he visited them.

Another thing that bothered Louis and Zayn was Liam and Harry. The two supernatural creatures where always acting weird whenever one of their servants came to them and whispered something in their ears. 

The two would then look pissed, annoyed, or excited before they came up with an excuse to leave them before they left and wouldn't come back until late in the evening.

When asked where they went they would avoid the question or talk about something else.

It frustrated them both and it made their suspicious of them knowing more about Andy and Aaliyah increase rather then decrease.

As for Zayn and Louis, the two grew closer then before. Not to mention Eden has brought them closer. For some strange reason the three felt a connection that neither ever had with anyone, including Harry and Liam.

"Louis!"

Louis snapped out of his thoughts, hearing that sweet voice coming from that adorable little angel brought a smile on his face.

He turned to see Eden running up to him.

The little girl wrapped her arms around his legs, Louis wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey princess,"

Eden giggled as she pulled back, resting her chin on his thigh she gave him a toothy grin.

A grin Louis was happy to returned.

"Louis is you going to see what baby is?"

"Yes love, Zayn and I are going to the clinch to see what me and your uncle Harry are going to have,"

Eden pulled back and started jumping up and down, clapping her tiny hands in excitement.

"Yea, we we finally know what spiderman and batman are!"

It seems like Liam was always spoiling Eden and had introduced her to the world of comics, hence the superhero names.

Louis chuckled, her enthusiasm reminded him of...

Can we please paint the room blue and purple and red and orange and grey and black and white and yellow?

Louis was pulled away from his thoughts before he could even grasp the thought that was plaguing him since he met Eden.

"Yes love we will know what batman and spiderman are, and I don't know, we will ask Harry if we can paint it all those colors,"

Eden cheered as she grabbed Louis's hands and the two began dancing around. Just like Aaliyah, everything Eden did reminded Louis of Aaliyah. 

\--------------------------------

"Beg for it, come on baby beg for me,"

Zayn arch his back, his hands clutching the ropes that were tied around his wrists. He tried pushing his ass closer to Liam’s finger but the vampire pulled his finger away from Zayn's whole.

"No, no darling, if you want it, you have to beg for it," He whispered huskliy in Zayn's ear.

The human squirm around, whimpering as Liam slowly pushed his finger inside his mate.

"Liam..."

"If you want me to go faster, all you have to do is beg darling,"

"Liam, please, please fuck me, fuck me hard and deep that I'll feel you 2for days, fuck me raw so that I won't be able to walk properly, I want you to shove that monster cock balls deep inside me that I won't be able to sit without feeling a sting of pain that came from you baby, I want you to cum that I'll be full of your cum that it'll be leaking out of me for days, that every one will smell you on me,"

Liam, with his eyes filled with lust pulled his fingers out before he shoved his cock inside Zayn’s tight whole, the human moan in pleasured, clawing his blunt human nails down Liam's back, the human arch his back.

Liam lifted Zayn off the bed placing the small human on his lap.

The vampire started to shove his cock inside Zayn while the human grabbed Liam's shoulders for leverage and bounced up and down on Liam dick.

The vampire grabbed Zayn's hips and lifted the human up, leaving only the tip in before he rammed inside him. 

Both lovers moaning in pleasure.

Zayn rested his forehead on Liam's as the two rocked up and down against one another, gasps, moans, and whimpers left both Zayn and Liam's mouth, both feeling closer to the edge.

"Li-Li-liam,"

Liam captured Zayn's lips kissing the boy as he came covering both him and Liam in his cum.

Liam shoved once, twice, three times before he came deep inside Zayn, once emptied he fell back on his bed, Zayn resting on his chest.

"I love you Zayn,"

Zayn smiled as he turned his head and kissed Liam's chest, right above his heart.

"I love you too Liam,"

**Two hours later**

The five boys, Harry's and Liam's parents plus Eden who was resting on Zayn's lap were eagerly awaiting the doctor and the news on what Louis was going to have.

Well, would you look at that,"

 [Helena](http://www.cosmopolitan.hu/Root/Shared/Pictures/2014/10/03/spencer-pll.jpg) smiled at the demon and human.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked getting anxious at Helena and her smile.

"It would seem that the goddess has blessed you two with two beautiful baby boys. Congratulations my prince. You and your mate are having twin boys,"

The room erupted into cheers as the older men hugged one another while Anne and Karen were discussing how to decorate the nursery while Niall, Liam, and Harry were already making plans on the boys playing football and making a band together. 

Zayn and Louis stared at the screen as the two held each other's hands. Both happy but sad as well.

"Everything alright?" Helena asked.

Both boys jumped as the demon gave them a concern look.

"Yes, I'm just happy that I'm having two beautiful boys...I just wish...I just wish our sister was here,"

Helena smiled as she cleaned Louis up and told him that everything will be fine and that he shouldn't worried, he dies have a beautiful man and children that'll love and care for him so he shouldn't have to worry about feeling alone.

Smiling Louis looked at his mate who was smiling at him as well. Louis grabbed Harry and brought him down. The human kissed Harry, ignoring the cold stares that were coming from his and Liam's parents. 

\----------------------------------

Eden was bouncing up and down the trampoline, holding Zayn's hands while Louis rested on the chair watching Eden jump up and down.

Gemma glared at the pregnant human as he laughed at both his brother and the small little girl he didn't know was his own baby sister.

"I know you hate them,"

Cold green eyes met a pair similar to her own.

"Really? What gave you that idea, that they are the children of that bitch that prevented me from having kids? Or that even in death she still finds ways to cause me misery?"

"Gemma, what Aaliyah did was unforgivable, but you can't hate Eden, Louis, Zayn or your nephews for what she did. If you want to hate someone hate her, not them,"

Gemma gave a dry chuckle.

"Next you're going to tell me that they are innocent in all this,"

"That's cause they are,"

"No they are not. Their mother killed my baby, and I will never forgive them,"

She turned to look at harry, her angry repacked with remorse and sadness. 

"II'm sorry Harry but I cannot love your mate because he's her son, your sons I can learn to love because they are a part of you, them; Eden, Zayn, Louis? Never and don't ask me too because if the situation was reverse you would have been using the same words that I'm using right now,"

Harry didn't denied nor confirm that because the truth was, he didn't know how he would have reacted if someone took Louis's ability to carry children while killing their baby.

He might act like Gemma ir he might act worse then Gemma he wasn't sure what he would do if he was in Gemma's position. But he did understand her anger and why she hated Louis and Zayn.

It was worse for her since both Aaliyah and whoever fathered Louis and Zayn took both of her love ones away from her, her child and her mate.

Harry didn't push Gemma, she was already at her limits with Louis living with them and Zayn visiting whenever he could, and with Eden getting attached to them Gemma saw them all three of them more then she ever did the past two almost three years.

The two stayed quiet as they watched the three siblings playing ring around the Rosie with Eden in the middle smiling and laughing not paying attention anything or anyone.

\------------------------------------

Helena entered the office she quickly locked it as she walked to the desk. A man sitting down waiting for her report.

"Well?"

"You were right sir, Styles and Payne have mates and they-"

"Are Aaliyah Malik's sons?"

Helena looked at her boss in surprise.

"Yes, how did you know?"

The man smiled, chuckling he got up from his desk, he turned to face the window watching as the little humans as well as some supernatural creature walking by.

Let's just say I know Aaliyah Malik, after all,"

[The man](http://hoechlin-obrien.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/HoechlinOBrienWebSDCCTSTPhotocall2015_004.jpg) turned to face Helena.

"I knew her better then anyone,"

He turned to face the window, enjoying the view it provided. 

"I think it's time my sons and I met, after all, my grandsons should know their other grandfather, am I right?"

**Two weeks later**

Louis stared at Harry, fear clouded his beautiful blue eyes, Zayn stood in front of him, protecting him from both Liam and Harry.

 

A bloody Harry and Liam stared at their mates. Their secret was out...well one of them was, Louis and Zayn knew that Harry and Liam were a part of the mafia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will explain how Zayn and Louis found out that their mates are in the mafia. Also what do you guys think of who I chose to be their father ??? Okay good news you guys this chapter has nine more to go and I am going to be updating this whole week and twice on Saturday ^^ well love it hate it tell me what you think ^^


	22. it's gonna take some t-r-u-s-t to keep l-o-v-e part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay originally I plan to have Zouis find out about Lirry being in the mafia in this chapter but then I started watch How to get away with murder. Great show by the way. And I wanted to take a different approach with this story. Basically each chapter until the 29th chapter are going to be splits into two parts. The first part is going to show what took place during the past two week, the previous 14 days will be shown. The second part will be the present were I will tell what is going on at that moment okay ??? Okay. If it gets confusing please let me know so I can try and explain it better to you guys ^^

_Two weeks earlier_

Louis ran his hand through his belly. He was currently singing "Journey to the Past," a song that he use to love hearing when he was a small child. It seems his babies loved it as well since they were moving around they must be excited, then again they always are whenever mama sings to them.

" _Heart don't fail me now, Courage don't desert me now, on this journey to the past,"_

"I love it when you sing,"

Louis jumped a little, he turned his head to see Harry leaning against the door smiling at him.

He smiled a little.

"Guess that's something you and our boys have in common,"

"Our boys, I love when you say our boys, it just makes this even more real,"

Louis gave him a cute giggle as he came over to the bed and laid down beside him. His hand resting on top of his. Harry gave his belly a kissed.

"Did you get my homework turned in?"

"Yep, your teacher said that he'll let you rest since you are in a delicate stage of your life so for now your As will remain A's and will stay like that until you come back,"

"Harry, did you threaten the principal and all my teachers to agree to that?"

Harry just smiled, turning his attention to the babies and changing the subject.

"Hello boys, it's daddy, you being good for mommy?"

Louis rolled his eyes, knowing Harry was changing the topic, since he loved his idiotic boyfriend he allowed him to do so.

"If by good you mean are they keeping mommy up with their endless moving then yes, they are being good,"

Harry laughed as he kissed his lover's belly.

Harry began singing a song, rubbing Louis's belly, trying to sooth his children.

"Your hand fits in my like it's made for me

But bare this in mind it was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me,"

Louis smiled, Harry was always complimented him, telling him he had the voice of angels but Harry failed to see that he also had a lovely voice.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he sang to their little boys, his mind wondering to how his children. He wonder how would they look like, how they would act, what they would be, would they be accepted?

Having hybrid human children was rare so whenever a human had a supernatural child it would be snatched away from them so that they would be raised as the supernatural half not their human half.

He knows that Harry would never do something like that, he hoped that Harry would agree to raise their children as what they are, half demon and half human.

* * *

 

Zayn, Eden, and Liam decided to go out and buy some chicken to make something to eat, since Louis was craving chicken they decided on chicken.

Eden and Zayn were looking through the spices while Liam was looking for tthe chicken and some ice cream cake along with flaming hot cheetos courtesy of Eden who wanted that for desert. 

Zayn spotted what he was looking for, smiling he grabbed the spice and placed it on the basket.

"Alright Eden let's go find Liam and go home,"

"Otay,"

He grabbed her little hand and the two headed for the chicken aisle. Eden was skipping holding onto her doll, not realizing that the doll lost it's bonnet.

"Excuse me?"

The hybrid and human stopped, they turned around to see a man standing right in front of them. Eden, remembering what her father told her, hid behind Zayn's leg. Zayn immediately took a defensive stance in front of the little girl.

Making sure that the stranger knew he was not to be mess with.

The man looked "shocked" before he chuckled a little.

"Relax little boy, I'm just here to return this,"

He showed them the bonnet that he was holding.

"It belongs to your doll right?"

Eden looked at Zayn, silently asking him if she should accept it or not.

Zayn extended his hand, asking for the bonnet back. 

The man smiled as he handed him the bonnet.

"Thank you,"

"Welcome,"

"Get away from them!"

The two jumped as they turned to see Liam running up to them, he immediately stood in front of them. Glaring at the man, daring him to move forward. 

The man just smirked.

"Liam, how are? How's Troy doing?"

Liam's glared deepen, trying hard not to rip his face.

"Oh right, sorry forgot, he's dead right?"

"You should know, you killed him,"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"And you killed her,guess that's your getting back at me wasn't it?"

Liam froze, she was...Zayn's sister was...his mate?

As if he knew what he was thinking, he probably did, he answered,

"Yes she was my mate, you should also know she wasn't their sister, she was actually their mother,"

"What?"

He smiled.

"Yep, she was their mother, guess that makes me their father doesn't?"

Liam felt his heart drop, no he couldn't be...he was lying, he had to be.

However, looking at him and at Zayn and Louis the two looked alike it was actually scary. 

Zayn had his honey gold eyes, nose, and ears. From Aaliyah he had her midnight hair lips, and smile. Louis inherent everything from this man, minus the eyes which were the same shade of blue as Aaliyah. 

Not to mention that he could smell a trace of him and Aaliyah's scent lingering on Zayn's and Louis’s unique one.

"Trust me when I say this little boy there's a lot about her you never knew, I wonder how they would act if I told them the truth,"

Liam's heart dropped when he said that, he wouldn't, he wouldn't tell them...would he?"

"Who knows? Maybe I will, maybe I won't I guess it just depends on my mood," 

He smirked as he looked behind Liam, Zayn looked confuse while Eden was now resting in his arms.

"Beautiful little girl, she looks a lot like Aaliyah,"

He smirk as he turned and walked away leaving behind a confused Zayn and Eden and a terrified Liam

* * *

 

**Present time**

Zayn and Louis stared at the dead body of Robin, both huddle close to the corner of the wall trying to be as far as possible from Liam and Harry.

Niall stood to the side holding a bloody Eden in his arms who couldn't stop shaking.

"You killed her,"

"Zayn-"

"No! You killed her! You killed someone who was close to us! Why would you do that Liam!"

"She was going to kill Eden, I had to save her!"

"No! Robin wouldn't do that! Robin wouldn't kill Eden!"

Louis shouted, hands wrapping around his belly trying to protect his babies from the monsters in front of him.

"Louis! She was going to kill her! Look at Eden, look at the blood that's covering her! She was going to sacrifice her to Adelaide!"

"And how do you know that? How do you know she was going to give to whoever the fuck Adelaide is?"

"She admit to me Louis! Youre only defending her because she-"

"She what Harry?" 

Zayn asked stepping in front of Louis.

"She told us the truth? That you and Liam are in the mafia? That Eden is our niece?! Why the fuck didn't you tell us that Eden was our niece! Or that Andy and my sister were in a relationship?!" 

The questions were meant for Harry but Liam felt like they were directed at him.

"Zayn-"

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth from the beginning?" Zayn asked looking at Liam, pleading him to be honest with him. If not for him then for the child that was growing inside him.

"Zayn please understand that I didn't know how to tell you, I wanted to, please believe me when I say I wanted to,"

Zayn laughed as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

"That's the thing Liam, you told me so many lies I no longer know when your telling me the truth or just saying something to get me to believe you,"

"Zayn-"

"Maybe you should stop lying and tell me the truth if you know how to do that,"

"Please Zayn, please know we did what we did to protect you,"

"No you did what you did because you are selfish! You didn't do anything for me, everything you did was for you, not once did you do something for me,"

Liam stared at his mate, he was right. Everything he said was true so how does he fix this? How does he fix all the damage he caused? How does he prove to Zayn that he loves him and wants him to be happy?

How? How? How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'm going to try to update two chapters, if not I'll update one but I'm most definitely updating tomorrow.


	23. Best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my brother/best friend I love you bro ^*^

Zayn checked the basket, making sure that everything he needed was inside it. Food check; drinks check; spoons, forks, napkins cups check; desert check. Perfect.

"We good to go?"

Zayn turned to see his brother walking towards him. The midnight hair boy couldn't help but smile as he stared at Louis.

Louis was glowing, literally glowing with happiness.

Zayn smiled as he walked over to his brother.

"Hey little ones, how are my favorite nephews?" Zayn asked as he rubbed Louis's belly.

He felt a few kicks as he rubbed his belly.

"Keeping mommy up late at night huh?"

Louis smiled as he watched his brother rub his belly and talking to his children, he loved how responsive his children were when hearing the sound of their uncle. Moving, kicking around and he especially loved it when-wait a minute...did Zayn just called him...mommy?

Louis smacked his brother up the head.

"Ow!"

Zayn pulled back to stare at his brother.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Why did you call me mom? How the hell do you know Imma be the mom?"

"Uhh...maybe because you're the one who took it up the ass and is now carrying the babies?"

"Oh so just cause I take it up the ass it means I'm the one who wears the skirt?"

Zayn looked to the side before he answered,

"Yes, that's exactly what it means,"

"You know Harry took it up the ass once,"

"When?"

Louis opened his mouth to answered...he closed his mouth, opened it again before closing it.

"That's what I thought," Zayn said with a triumphant smirk, knowing Louis didn't have an answer. Louis just rolled his eyes.

Zayn just laughed. His hand was rubbing his belly, he only needed two more months and then the twins will be born. He could see that he was excited but also nervous.

Zayn and he needed to have their usual heart-to-heart talks, like they use to before the craziness that is known as Harry and Liam dropped into their lives.

It is why he suggested that the two go and have a picnic together, no Liam, no Harry, no (as much as they didn't want to leave her) Eden. Just the two of them.

Louis agreed to it and even though the two didn't want to leave their mates alone Liam and Harry reluctantly agreed.

"Ready to go?" Louis asked.

"Yep,"

Zayn grabbed the basket and the two headed for the car that Liam bought Zayn.

They entered the car and drove off to their secret hide out. Okay it wasn't a secret now that Liam and Harry knew about it but it was still a special place for both him and Louis.

"Sooo..."

"Sooo..."

The two laughed as Zayn focus more on the road while Louis continued to rubbed his belly.

"Have you thought of any names for the babies?"

Louis smiled as he turned to face his brother.

"Yep,"

Zayn waved his hand around, signialing for him to continued.

Louis chuckled before he respond.

"I like the names; Jayden, William, Edward, James, Ryan, Dylan, Derek, Darius, Dean, Adam, Matthew, Theo, Leonard, Eddie, or Hayden."

"I like Hayden, Derek, Dylan, Ryan, Matthew, Darius but William? Edward?"

"What's wrong with Edward or William?"

He looked at his brother with a humorous expression.

"You want your children to have yours and Harry's middle names as their first?"

"Hey, our middle names aren't so bad and naming our kids that isn't so bad."

"Never said it was but come on, give them some originality, let them have their own names not names of their parents,"

Louis just rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it,"

Zayn chuckled.

"We both know you won't,"

Like the little shit he was Louis just smiled at him.

The two laughed, they continue driving to their little meadow.

Once they arrived Zayn and Louis grabbed their things and headed for their favorite spot. Laying out their blanket the two sat down and started taking out the food and started eating.

"So, four more weeks and then those little buggers are born,"

"I know, I'm a little nervous,"

"Why?"

Louis stared out into the lake, his mind wandering to thoughts that he shouldn't share but had to.

"What if I'm like them? Or worse?" he looked at Zayn.

Zayn could see the fear in his brother's eyes. He understood that fear, it was the same fear he has been feeling since he found out that Louis has been pregnant. Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis and brought him closer to his side. Louis lean against Zayn, supporting himself against his brother.

"Listen and listen well cause I'm not going to repeat myself okay?,"

Zayn felt Louis nodding against his chest.

"You're not our parents, you'll never be like them, I know your scared but the fact that your worried about ending up like them shows that you want to be better, you will be better. You will love those boys more then life itself, more then Harry, hell you'll probably love them more then me,"

That got him a laugh from him making Zayn smile. He kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer.

"Your taking better care of yourself, making sure that you are eating right, exercising, and always listening to the doctor when he is telling you what you should and shouldn't do. You're going to be an amazing parent to these kids, those babies are lucky to have you as a parent,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

The two pulled apart and Louis was thankful for having Zayn in his life.

"So...enough baby talk for right now, how's school? How's everything?"

Zayn inhaled a deep breath before he exhaled.

"School's the same, everyone is pretty much pissed at me or you since we are now dating Liam and Harry, they mostly hate you since you are pregnant with Harry's babies,"

"Not my fault that Harry feel in love with me,"

"True after all we Malik-Tomlinsons are irresistible," 

The brothers laughed as they laid back down on the grass and watch the clouds go by,"

"I miss this, us spending the day together, without anyone to bother us," Louis looked at Zayn.

"Wish we could have more days like this,"

Zayn smiled,

"We could always have days like this Lou, after you and I give birth,"

Louis laughed as he turned his attention back to the sky, yeah after they...gave...wait WHAT?

"You're pregnant?!" Louis shouted as he sat up and stared at the younger brother,

Zayn sat up as well and smiled, he placed his hand on his belly,

"Yeah, I found out that I was this morning,"

"Does Liam know?"

Zayn shook his head,

"Not yet, I wanted to wait until I told you,"

"Awww Zaynie, I feel so special," Louis wipe an imaginary tear from his eye and looked at his brother with a soft smile.

Zayn just laughed as he stroke his belly.

"Yeah so your little boys will have a little cousin to play with,":

"Hopefully it is not a girl I mean if it is then not only will liam become protective but so will Harry and my little boys,"

Zayn just laughed and rolled his eyes, although he knew that Louis wasn't kidding after all if he had a little girl all the males in his life will become overprotective of her.

"So how do you think Perrie is going to take it?"

Zayn shivered at the name of the blond.

"I don't know and I honestly don't want to know,"

"Has she been bothering you again?"

"Kind of, she has been trying to get me to go on a date but I think Liam has finally reached his limits,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he made it clear that if she got anywhere near me again he will not hesitate to kill her and I think that may have spook her more than any other time that Liam threaten her,"

"Girl cannot take a hint can she?"

"Nope,"

Louis just rolled his eyes.

"Well don't worry when I get back to school than I'll make sure that she does get the idea that you do not want to be with her,"

"That won't be necessary since Liam already scared off but thank you for trying to defend me,"

"Always,"

The two smiled at each other as they laid back down and enjoy the peaceful day knowing that it will be a long while before they can have another day like this again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short but I promise the next one will be longer ^^


	24. NOT A CHAPTER BUT A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hello everyone who is still reading this story and is waiting for a chapter ^^;**

 

**First of all I want to apologize for the long wait as well as apologize to everyone who thought this was an update but sadly it is not and honestly I don't know how many people will read this A/N or how many will ignore it but those who do decide to read it I do hope you read not only all of it but also leave me a comment to tell me what you guys think.**

 

**As many of you noticed it has been a long while since I have updated this story and for that I am sorry. I have honestly lost interest in One Direction I mean I still support the boys and their solo careers but overall the 1D fandom has been filled of a lot of toxic people in the fandom as well as the boring recycle stunts that seem to never end, and to be honest? I am just done with it; I am done with the stunts, done with the fake pr relationships, done with the boys looking back in favor of the beards. Overall I am just over and done with, now what could this possibly mean for the future of this story ??? Well normally when I lose interest in something I either delete the work or just ignore it and never update it.**

**The difference between this story and the others that I have yet to update is this, I still have ideas of what I want to do with those stories I still want to write them and I still want to continue them and see where they end. With this one...I just don't have the motivation to write it, I don't get excited when I come up with new ideas like I do with the other ones and I get easily distracted whenever I try to write it down.**

**I want my readers to have a fun and enjoyable experience whenever they read my work, I want to put a smile on their faces whenever they read it which is why I always put my heart and soul to every piece of work that I upload and I know that if I were to continue this story with the state of mind that I have, the outcome will probably be horrible because I'll be forcing myself to continue this and when I force myself the story will become boring and the characters will be bland and I don't want that, you guys waited long enough and deserve better than this.**

**So I have thought long and hard about this and I have decided to reread the story and I am either gonna A) edit parts of the story I don't like and add things that I think will be better for the story as well as delete whatever is unnecessary or just adds plot holes that I will never fill or B) delete this whole thing and start from scratch.  Either way I will be rebuilding this story from the bottom up.**

**So yeah, those are my two choices. Anywhore I have said my peace and I hope you all have a great day/evening  and again I do wish to apologize for the long wait and I hope you all have a fantastic ride with the boys ^*^**

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you guys think ^^


End file.
